Pure Love
by Jaejung Love
Summary: Kim Jaejoong memendam perasaan sukanya pada Jung Yunho selama hampir 3 tahun. Dirinya terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa Yunho sungguh mencintai Jaejoong? YUNJAE/ YAOI/ M/ Jangan jadi Silent Reader please - -
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and others

Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Romance, Sad and others

Level : PG 15 - NC 17+

Pairing : YUNJAE Couple

0o0

**PART-1**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang duduk diatap sekolah mereka, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka dengan sangat lembut. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Sampai sebuah percakapanpun dimulai oleh salah satu diantara mereka. Namja yang terlihat lebih manis dan mempunyai kulit lebih putih-lah yang memulai membuka sebuah perbincangan untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup.

"Kau tahu, jaejoong? Dia menyukaimu Yun.." ucap salah seorang teman Yunho yang diketahui bernama Yuchun. Mendengar sahabatnya berkata padanya, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuchun - teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho untuk memastikan. Yuchun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho itu.

"Menjijikan.." ucap Yunho setelahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah semula. Yuchun, merasa bingung pada sahabatnya ini. Menurutnya, Yunho sangat beruntung disukai oleh Jaejoong yang merupakan murid terpandai di sekolah Jung Senior High School ini. Tidak cuma pintar tetapi dia juga cantik. Dia memang namja tapi wajahnya sangat caantik, dan kecantikannya itu mengalahkan kecantikan seorang yeoja sekalipun.

"Kau bisa memanfaatkannya, Bro!" ucap Yuchun sekali lagi. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah disaat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, jadi tepatnya mereka sedang membolos saat ini.

Mendegar ucapan Yuchun barusan, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuchun lagi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yuchun dengan mata sipit namun tajam itu. "Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti akan ucapan sahabatnya barusan.

Yuchun tersenyum menyeringai lalu mendekat kearah Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang ini bingung akan tingkah Yuchun ini. Yuchun mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga Yunho. "Kau bisa memanfaatkan tubuhnya, Yunho-ah.." ucap Yuchun setelahnya. Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan tak lama kemudian senyuman nakal terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling hebat Yuchun-ah.." ucap Yunho kemudian sambil menyeringai, Yuchupun tersenyum nakal tak kalah dari Yunho.

"Kapan, kau akan memulai aksimu?" tanya Yuchun antusias.

"Pulang sekolah ini," jawab Yunho tak tanggung-tanggung.

"_MWO_?" Yuchun cukup terkejut, tak menyangka Yunho akan mulai segesit ini. Yunho terus mengukirkan senyuman nakal dibibirnya. Entah, apa yang sedang ada dipikirkannya saat ini. Membuat Yuchun yang ada disampingnya menjadi sedikit merinding...

#

"Sampai disini pertemuan kita kali ini, jangan lupa untuk kerjakan tugas kalian, ne?" ucap sonsaengnim pada semua muridnya.

"Ne. . ." jawab semua murid yang ada di kelas menggema ke seluruh ruangan dengan gembira. Gembira karena sekarang saatnya pulang. Untuk PR mereka tak memusingkan itu. Bisa dipikirkan lagi setelah sampai di rumah, bukan?

Lain halnya dengan salah satu murid di dalam kelas ini. Namja cantik itu menoleh kebelakang bangku yang terlihat kosong itu.

'Kau bolos lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hyung, ayo cepat kita pulang.." ucap salah satu teman dari namja cantik itu membuat namja cantik itu tersadar dan mulai tersenyum kearah teman akrabnya itu. "Jae hyung.. Aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dijelaskan sonsangnim tadi.. Kita kerjakan bersama yah tugasnya.." lanjut temannya itu kepada namja yang dipanggil "Jae hyung" tadi, lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong. Itulah nama lengkap namja cantik itu. Nama yang bagus sesuai dengan orangnya yang manis, cantik dan baik. Ya.. Cantik walaupun

"Baiklah Su-ie," jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya Su-ie atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu. Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja, tapi Jaejoong tetap lebih tua daripada Junsu sehingga Junsu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Mereka adalah tetangga dan teman sejak kecil, mereka tak pernah terpisahkan, dari SD-SMA sekarang ini mereka selalu sekolah ditempat yang sama. Jaejoong selalu menceritakan apapun pada Junsu, begitupun sebaliknya. Junsu tahu sahabatnya tadi melamun melihat kearah belakang bangku kosong itu lagi, siapa lagi? Bangku itu adalah bangku tempat Yunho duduk. Jaejoong, memang memendam perasaan pada Yunho sejak kelas 1 SMA, kini mereka sudah memasuki kelas 3 SMA dan itu waktunya sebentar lagi mereka lulus dan sampai saat ini, Jaejoong tak berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yunho. Junsu pernah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan karena takut, tidak berani. Yunho adalah Namja berkuasa di sekolah ini. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan malah membuat Jaejoong keluar dari sekolah ini karena beasiswanya dicabut. Jung Yunho anak pemilik sekolah swasta ini. Jung senior high school. Itulah mengapa Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk memendamnya saja.

#

Junsu dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa riang. Tak disangka ada seseorang yang menunggui mereka didepan gerbang.

"Jaejoong-ah.." panggil seseorang yang bersender ditembok samping gerbang dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Jaejoong menoleh pada suara yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Eh.." ucap Jaejoong secara spontan keluar dari mulutnya dan tercengang tak percaya seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan adalah..

Jung Yunho...

Jaejoong sedikit gugup saat Yunho menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan temanmu, bolehkan aku meminjamnya?" tanya Yunho setelah berada didepan Junsu dan Jaejoong. Junsu yang menyadari perkataan Yunho barusan itu padanya, menjawab gugup. "N.. Ne.." jawab Junsu sambil mengangguk.

"Hyung.. Aku pulang duluan ne, akan aku sampaikan pada Ahjumma kalau kau pulang telat." ucap Junsu kemudian langsung berlari kecil keluar dari halaman sekolah meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdua.

"Su.. Sui-ie.." panggil Jaejoong pada Junsu karena Junsu tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, padahal Jaejoong belum menjawab perkataan Junsu barusan.

"Kenapa Jae?" tanya Yunho yang melihat kecangungan dan kegugupan Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. A.. Ada perlu a-pa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mendekat perlahan kearah namja cantik itu. Membuat Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat tak karuan.

'Ya tuhan.. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padaku? Jangan sampai dia mendengar degupan jantungku ini.. Itu-akan sangat memalukan.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho memposisikan dirinya disamping Jaejoong dan merapat ketubuh namja cantik itu. Jaejoong hanya terpaku diam dan pasrah, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya.

DEG DEG DEG,

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya. Yunho menurunkan sedikit kepalanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya kearah daun telinga Jaejoong. Seperti orang dalam posisi akan berbisik .

DEG DEG DEG

Perlakuan itu membuat Jaejoong tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat saja.

"Aku.."

"Menyukaimu.." ucap Yunho lembut tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

TAK..

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan segera menatap kearah Yunho. Jaejoong memperlihatkan tampang bingungnya beserta kaget dan tak percaya dijadikan satu. Yunho hanya tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong untuk meyakinkan ucapannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Boo?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terus tak bergeming.

"Ka.. Kau tak bercanda-kan?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan perkataan Yunho. Yunho tak menjawab dan memilih untuk menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Yu.. Yunh.." Jaejoong berusaha untuk meminta Yunho melepaskannya namun pegangan tangan Yunho pada Jaejoong sangat kuat.

"Masuklah.." perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Masuk dulu baru ku jelaskan." ucap Yunho kemudian Jaejoong menuruti kemauan Yunho untuk masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Yunho membukakan pintu mobil itu dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk didalam mobilnya, sedikit ragu namun Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti apa yang Yunho mau itu.

Yunhopun mengikuti Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mulai untuk menyetir.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ru..rumahku?" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Ne."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kekasihku pulang sendirian.." jawab Yunho dengan senyum indahnya.

'Kekasih? Aku?' Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Waeyo Boo, kenapa melamun?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pipi putih dan mulus Jaejoong.

BLUSH

Sentuhan pipi itu membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk malu. "Ja.. Jadi maksudmu, kita ber.. pacaran sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong untuk meyakinkan lagi dugaannya.

"Kau memang kekasihku sekarang sayangku, BooJae.." kata Yunho dengan tetap fokus menyetir.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah karena malu. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan sabuk pengaman dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

'Ya tuhan.. Mimpiku terwujud sekarang? Aku kekasih Yunho? Aku senang sekali.. Mimpi apa aku semalam?' ucap Jaejoong senang dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum bahagia.

Yunho melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong, tanpa sepengetahuannya Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. 'Benar-benar menjijikkan.. Jadi benar namja ini menyukaiku?' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

'Kau bisa senang Kim Jaejoong karena menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku juga ingin tubuh mulusmu itu sebagai gantinya.' ucap Yunho lagi sambil terus tersenyum licik.

#

"Berhenti disini saja, Yun.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Disini? Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho itu.

"Rumahku masuk di gang itu, diantara rumah besar itu.." Jaejoong sebenarnya malu menunjukkan rumahnya yang jelek, tidak seperti rumah Yunho pastinya.

"A..aku pergi.. _gomawo_ sudah mengantarkanku.." ucap Jaejoong dan mulai beranjak untuk turun dari mobil namun Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

CUP

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, sayang.." ucap Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong memanas saat ini. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau sungguh polos.." gumam Yunho.

#

Jaejoong terus berlari menuju gang itu, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan menceritakannya pada Junsu.

"Umma.. Joongie pulang." sapa Jaejoong setelah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Joongie? Darimana saja, kenapa baru sampai?" tanya umma Jaejoong beruntut.

"Mianhe umma, tadi ada urusan sedikit makanya tak pulang bersama Su-ie.." jelas Jaejoong pada sang umma.

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti bajumu dan makan sianglah sebelum berangkat bekerja." ucap Umma Kim pada sang anak.

"Hmm.." Jaejoong mengangguk menuruti apa kata ummanya.

#

"Hyung.." Junsu masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong, mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Joongie sedang bersiap-siap tunggulah su-ie." ucap Umma Kim saat melihat Junsu mencari anaknya.

"Ne Ahjumma." ucap Junsu mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, ayo cepat kita sudah telat." ucap junsu pada Jaejoong setelah tahu Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"Umma kami berangkat."

"Hati-hati Joongie, Su-ie.." ucap Umma Jaejoong tak pernah lupa ketika Jaejoong akan berangkat bekerja sebagai pedagang asongan di jalanan atau juga stasiun. Kehidupannya berubah semenjak suaminya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Jaejoong berada di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Umma Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada anaknya, tak bisa membiayai dan memberikan hidup yang enak untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa mandiri. Dari uang hasil kerjanya yang tak seberapa itu, bisa membantu untuk biaya makan sehari-hari. Untungnya Jaejoong termasuk golongan anak pintar dan rajin, jadi dia mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tetap bersekolah dengan baik.

#

"Hyung.. Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?'' tanya Junsu langsung. Dirinya sungguh penasaran akan Yunho yang tiba-tiba menemui sahabatnya. ''Hyung dan Yunho..' Junsu memperjelas saat melihat raut bingung di wajah hyungnya itu.

"I..itu. Aku. . . senang sekali hari ini Su-ie, rasanya seperti terbang kelangit ketujuh!'' ucap Jaejoong senang dan mendadak memeluk sahabatnya itu. Membuat Junsu bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa hyung?'' tanya Junsu penasaran.

"A.. Ku." Jaejoong berusaha untuk memberitahukan pada Sahabatnya mengenai kabar baik ini, namun tiba-tiba pipinya memanas saat mengingat kejadian itu - kejadian dengan Yunho saat disekolah sampai didepan gang rumah Jaejoong.

"Cepat katakan hyung.." Junsu semakin penasan.

"Kami resmi berpacaran, su-ie.." ucap Jaejoong lirih dan terdengar malu-malu.

"_MWO_?" Junsu kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"_Chukae_ hyung.. Akhirnya impianmu terkabul juga." ucap Junsu ikut senang.

"Ne, ini benar-benar kado tahun baru yang sangat menyenangkan seumur hidupku." ucap Jaejoong dengan gembiranya.

"Ayo kita jualan hyung, jangan sampai lupa."

"Ayo.." merekapun menlanjutkan perjalanan ke stasiun untuk menjual barang dagangannya.

#

Hari ini Junsu dan Jaejoong berangkat ke sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Jaejoong terlihat lebih ceria dibanding biasanya. Junsu juga ikut berbahagia dengan jadiannya hubungan sahabatnya itu. Mereka tertawa lepas, sambil bergurau berjalan di koridor sekolah..

"Boo.." panggilan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong untuk melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Jaejoong menghentikan suara tawanya dan memandang sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka. Junsu yang mengerti, akhirnya undur diri.

"Aku kekelas duluan." ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit gugup menatap namja yang berada di depannya sekarang.

"Hmm, ada apa Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho sedikit gugup namun dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup itu.

"Pulang sekolah ini, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir. 'Pulang sekolah tentu saja, aku tak pernah ada waktu. Aku kan harus bekerja, tapi. . . Kapan lagi aku bisa dengan Yunho, namja chinguku..' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Boo, bagaimana? Apa ada waktu? Kalau tidak ada juga tidak apa-apa.." kata Yunho akhirnya namun Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"A..aku ada waktu kok." jawab Jaejoong cepat tak ingin membuat Yunho kecewa karena dirinya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu.

"Ya sudah, sampai ketemu lagi.." ucap Yunho mengakhiri perbincangan dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan memanggil Yunho.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho menoleh.

"Ne," Yunho menjawab.

"Ka..kau mau kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi masuk.." ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"Membolos." dengan entengnya Yunho menjawab.

"Jangan membolos lagi, masuklah demi aku Yun.." mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tentu Jaejoong tak ingin Yunho terus-terusan membolos seperti biasanya. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak suka melihat Yunho membolos dan ini saatnya untuk merubah sifat Yunho. Ya menurutnya begitu, mungkin Yunho akan menuruti perkataannya sebagai namja chingunya.

Mendengar permohonan Jaejoong barusan, Yunho terdiam sejenak.

'Demi dirimu? Memangnya kau siapa? Ckck, hmm.. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga,' gumam Yunho dalam hatinya.

Jaejoong terus menanti jawaban Yunho itu.

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi lonceng masuk terdengar. Tapi Yunho masih diam dan tak memberikan jawaban, Jaejoong mulai pasrah. 'Mungkin, Yunho tak ingin mendengarkanku.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati menunduk dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Aku akan masuk, tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Yunho cepat saat mengetahui Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eh." ucap Jaejoong bingung. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan masuk, demi kau Boo.." ucap Yunho dengan senyuman manis mengembang di bibirnya. Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong itu dan mengandengnya menuju kelas mereka. Betapa senangnya Jaejoong dengan ini.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah usai dan kini berganti dengan pelajaran kedua di jam 8.40 yaitu pelajaran olahraga. Semua murid dikelas 3-A ini berbondong - bondong pergi  
ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga, begitupun dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mereka berjalan terlebih dahulu dibanding Yunho dan Yuchun yang malas-malasan berjalan dibelakang.

"Yun, bagaimana?" tanya Yuchun pada sahabatnya - Yunho. Kini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti.

"Lancar, hari ini aku akan melancarkan aksiku lebih.." jawab Yunho yang sudah mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan Yuchun barusan.

"Baguslah kalau lancar, aku tak perlu untuk membantumu." ujar Yuchun pada Yunho.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku?"

"Hahaha, bukan begitu sobat. Aku mendukungku mu Yun.." ucap Yuchun pada Yunho dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Hahaha

Suara tawa mengakhiri perbincangan kedua orang ini.

#

Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk keruang ganti, disana sudah banyak teman-teman mereka yang sedang berganti pakaian. Jadi, tentu saja banyak yang bertelanjang dada bahkan bertelanjang hanya memakai underwear saja, maklum disini namja semua jadi tak ada yang malu untuk memperlihatkan itu.

Jaejoong mulai membuka loker tempat baju olahraganya di simpan, Junsu-pun sama.

"Hyung, aku mau ganti di kamar mandi saja yah.. Kebetulan aku juga ingin buang air kecil." ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Junsupun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong diruang ganti tetapi Jaejoong tidak sendiri masih ada murid lain bukan disini?

Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu dan mulai melepaskan seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong tak memakai kaos singlet sehingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong. Semua teman namjanya memandang kearah Jaejoong, pinggangnya sangat ramping bak pinggang seorang yeoja, kulitnya putih. Seputih susu. Bisa dibayangkan jika kulit itu disentuh pasti sangat-sangatlah halus.

"Waw.. hey lihat tubuh Jaejoong itu, benar-benar menggoda.." ucap salah seorang namja disana berbisik pada temannya.

"Tak ada Yeoja. Namja cantik seperti dia-pun jadi.." timpal namja yang diajak bicara oleh temannya itu.

Hihihi

Suara rikikan terdengar dari mulut kedua namja itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang namja bermata musang menatap benci kepada 2 namja yang tengah membicarakan Jaejoong tadi.

Yunho, dialah namja itu. Entah kenapa dirinya tak suka mendengar obrolan itu. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Jaejoong sedang berdiri berganti pakaian.

GREP

"Yu.. Yunh..'' Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti. Yuchun yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Jaejoong masih merasa bingung dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menariknya tanpa alasan. "Yun.. ki..kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Namun Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan lebih memilih terus menarik tangan Jaejoong itu.

"Biarkan aku memakai baju dulu, Yun.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong takut dan memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

BRAK..

Yunho membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan kasar. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi tak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

Jaejoong di posisikan bersender dibalik pintu. Tubuh Jaejoong terkunci oleh kedua tangan Yunho yang berada disamping kiri kanan tubuhnya.

"Yun.. waeyo?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho tanpa melihat mata Yunho secara langsung. Tubuh Yunho semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Kini jarak wajah keduanya hanya sekitar 5 cm saja.

"Aku tak suka! Aku tidak suka kau menampakkan tubuhmu di hadapan oranglain! SELAIN AKU!" Yunho meninggikan nada bicaranya dan membuat Jaejoong terus menunduk ketakutan.

"Mi.. Mianhe Yun." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Aku tak butuh kata maafmu, Jae.." jawab Yunho dengan nada dinginnya. Jaejoong merasa khawatir, benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ia takut kalau Yunho akan memutuskan hubungan jalinan kasih yang baru mereka jalani ini.

"Yun.. Kumohon.. Jangan putuskan aku." ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Ia benar-benar tak mau Yunho memutuskan jalinan kasih mereka.

Yunho terpaku diam melihat ekspresi memohon Jaejoong pada dirinya. 'Apa dia sungguh sangat menyukaiku? Aku saja belum mengatakan putus.' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang hanya diam saja.

"Ehmm.." Yunho berdehem. "Aku tak akan memutuskan-mu, ta.." belum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho di depannya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Gomawo Yunnie.. Aku mencintaimu." ungkap Jaejoong dengan tulus. Entah kenapa, dari pelukan dan ucapan Jaejoong barusan padanya membuat hati Yunho serasa aneh.

'Ada apa denganku? Jangan katakan aku menyukai namja cantik sepertinya?' gumam Yunho dalam hati sedangkan Jaejoong masih erat memeluk tubuh Yunho bahkan semakin kencang seperti enggan untuk dilepaskan.

Yunho mulai melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong pada tubuhnya. "A..aku juga mencintaimu, Boo.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong ragu. 'Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Semoga itu tidak benar, aku tak bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya..' lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Namja-chingunya ini.

DEG DEG DEG

Senyuman manis di bibir Jaejoong membuat Jantung Yunho berdesir.. Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan dalam sekejap kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Yunho mulai melumat bibir atas Jaejoong, Jaejoong membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya. Yunho mengeksplor penuh bibir sang kekasih yang terasa sangat manis baginya saat ini. Jaejoong mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk kedalam mulutnya, merekapun berciuman sangat lama di ruangan itu, sampai-sampai mereka lupa akan pelajaran olahraga yang harus mereka ikuti sekarang ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Namja-chingunya ini.

DEG DEG DEG

Senyuman manis di bibir Jaejoong membuat Jantung Yunho berdesir.. Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan dalam sekejap kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Yunho mulai melumat bibir atas Jaejoong, Jaejoong membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya. Yunho mengeksplor penuh bibir sang kekasih yang terasa sangat manis baginya saat ini. Jaejoong mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk kedalam mulutnya, merekapun berciuman sangat lama di ruangan itu, sampai-sampai mereka lupa akan pelajaran olahraga yang harus mereka ikuti sekarang ini.

**PART-2**

Kurang lebih selama 10 menit mereka berciuman, keduanya pun mulai menghentikan kegiatan ciuman panas mereka.

"Hahh.. Hah.. Hah," nafas mereka memburu.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh nafsu saat ini. Jaejoong yang tidak memakai pakaian bagian atas nampak sangat menggoda dimata Yunho. Bibir merah cherry yang sedikit bengkak membuat Yunho tambah bernafsu menginginkan untuk merasakan manisnya bibir itu kembali. Sekian menit mereka berpandangan sambil mengatur deru nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Hah.." nafas keduanya mulai stabil.

Yunho langsung melangkah maju dan kembali menyambar bibir sang kekasih.

"Hmmpt.. Hmmpt.."

Jaejoong yang awalnya tak siap menerima ciuman mendadak itu, kini sudah mulai bisa untuk mengimbangi ciuman Yunho padanya. Jaejoong memposisikan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Membuat ciuman mereka bertambah dalam. Yunhopun memposisikan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Tangannya kini mulai berpindah menjelajah punggung Jaejoong lalu mengelusnya pelan, tanpa melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir sang kekasih. Jaejoongpun tak mau kalah dengan ulah sang kekasih. Tangan kirinya ia lepas dari leher Yunho dan mulai berpindah turun mencoba untuk membuka kancing seragam yang Yunho kenakan, namun saat akan membuka kancing itu, tangan Yunho mencegah pergerakan tangan Jaejoong. Membuat gerakan yang Jaejoong lakukan berhenti begitu saja. Namun Jaejoong tak menyerah cukup sampai disitu, ia masih memiliki tangan kanan yang masih berada di leher Yunho. Ia turunkan tangannya itu kemudian mulai untuk membuka kancing seragam Yunho satu-persatu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka satu kancing milik sang kekasih. Yunho sudah lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena tangannya terkunci oleh kedua tangan Yunho sekarang. Perlahan Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk diarahkan bersender pada tembok ruangan yang ada disana.

BRUGH,

Punggung Jaejoong bersentuhan dengan tembok cukup keras karena Yunho terlalu kuat mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang terbilang cukup ringan itu. Setelah posisi tubuh Jaejoong cukup nyaman disandaran pada tembok. Yunho mulai menjelajah tubuh sang kekasih dan mulai mengecupi leher bahkan menghisapnya. Yunho benar-benar sangat menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong, mulai merasakan nikmat akan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah sekarang. Yunho benar-benar pencium yang hebat menurut Jaejoong.

"Akh.. akh engh.." suara desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho bertambah semangat untuk menjamah tubuh seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Yunho yang terus mengunci kedua tangan Jaejoong mulai melepaskannya kemudian tangannya berpindah ke pinggang ramping sang kekasih dan membalikan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan menghadap tembok setelahnya dia langsung menciumi tengkuk dan bahu Jaejoong secara bergantian, ia jilat, hisap, cium dengan sangat lihai dan ahli. Tangan Yunho mulai menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong yang lainnya, mengelus perut rata yang kekasih dan sesekali memberi cubitan diputingnya. Membuat Jaejoong menjerit keras namun terdengar sexy.

"Akh.. Yun.. Hentikanh.." mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Waeyo Boo? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil terus menciumi tubuh Jaejoong yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Bu..bukan begituh.. Ini di sekolah Yun.. Aku tak mau kau berbuat lebih disini.." jawab Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan dan memberikan pengertian pada Yunho.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong barusan Yunho menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap wajah namja cantik yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu.

"Jadi jika kita melakukannya diluar sekolah kau mau?" ucap Yunho tanpa beban.

"M..mwo?" Jaejoong kaget dengan perkataan Yunho barusan. Awalnya Jaejoong memang bernafsu dan menginginkan apa yang Yunho inginkan sekarang, namun dia masih sadar apa yang dilakukannya tadi itu salah. Ini di sekolah. Tempatnya belajar, menuntut ilmu bukan untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Bukankah kau juga bernafsu, Boo? Hmm.." ucap Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Perkataan Yunho membuat pipi Jaejoong merona karena malu.

'Jadi Yunnie menyadarinya? Omo! Malu sekali..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau mencoba untuk membuka kancing-kancing bajuku, bukankah itu sama saja kau menginginkanku?" goda Yunho lagi membuat wajah Jaejoong bertambah memerah, merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Su..sudah hentikan, jangan katakan lagi.. Aku hanya ingin kita adil saja! Aku sudah telanjang dada, tapi kau belum!" ucap Jaejoong membela dirinya sendiri. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong yang berusaha menyangkal itu.

'Ah, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman jika didekatnya?' gumam Yunho dalam hati dan tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang kini terus menunduk karena malu.

Yunho mengelus rambut hitam pekat Jaejoong pelan dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong sehingga wajah Jaejoong terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Jika kau menginginkanku lebih. Itu tidak masalah Boojae, karena kau kekasihku sekarang." ucap Yunho lembut lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku mendapat perlakuan lembut Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar bahagia mendengar ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan melakukannya disini. Kita lanjutkan lagi setelah pulang sekolah.. Otte?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong meminta persetujuannya. Jaejoong nampak ragu dan bingung.

"Ta..tapi.." Jaejoong bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

"Wae? Kau sudah janji bukan padaku setelah pulang sekolah? Dan Bukankah aku mengatakan ada satu syarat jika aku tak membolos?" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali. Ternyata ucapan Yunho tadi pagi. Ya, kini Jaejoong ingat dengan kata-kata Yunho itu.

'Aku akan masuk, tapi ada syaratnya' yang kemudian Yunho melanjutkan 'Aku akan masuk demi kamu, Boo..' Oh.. Jaejoong ingat akan itu dan Yunho memang belum mengatakan syaratnya itu sebelumnya. Jaejoong mengira Yunho tak akan menagih syarat semacam itu.

"Otte, Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi menunggu kepastian jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ne, Yunnie.. Me..memangnya apa syaratnya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut untuk mendengar jawaban Yunho. Walau sebenarnya Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Yunho itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya saja. Apa tebakannya itu benar?

Yunho terdiam, dia menatap lurus Jaejoong kemudian mendekat dan dekat. Ia posisikan bibirnya didaun telinga Jaejoong.

"Bercinta denganmu.." ucap Yunho lirih dengan suara bassnya sehingga terdengar sangat sexy dan menggoda. Tak lupa Yunho meniupkan angin ditelinga Jaejoong yang merupakan salah satu bagian paling sensitif dari Jaejoong.

"eungh.. Yunh.." desah Jaejoong merasakan geli karena perbuatan Yunho itu padanya.

Yunho menghentikan aksi nakalnya itu kemudian.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas sekarang.." ucap Yunho setelahnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku diam berdiri diruangan sepi itu.

"Mwo? Ber..cinta?" ucap Jaejoong terbata, jadi benar Yunho menginginkan itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jaejoong juga merasakan keinginan yang sama dengan Yunho. Tapi berat rasanya...

'Apa aku harus memberikan tubuhku pada Yunnie? Seseorang yang aku cintai selama 3 tahun ini?' Jaejoong terus berpikir keras. Logikanya menolak tapi hatinya menginginkan itu.

#

Jaejoong berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengenakan baju seragam terlebih dahulu diruang ganti. Kini pelajaran olahraga telah usai dan berlanjut ke pelajaran ketiga, yaitu biologi.

Jaejoong masuk ke kelasnya dengan gontai, pikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Hyung.. Darimana saja?" sapaan Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A..aku di UKS.." jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

"Apa hyung sakit?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Su ie.." jawab Jaejoong. 'Mianhe, hyung berbohong Su-ie..' lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kalau hyung tidak apa-apa, aku kira hyung membolos bersama Yunho..hahaha." ucapan Junsu itu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa tak enak. Memang benar ia membolos bersama Yunho tadi. Tapi... Kejadian diruangan itu, tidak mungkin harus diceritakan bukan?

Karena hal itu Jaejoong sedikit tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran kali ini tapi masih dapat mengituki pelajaran dengan baik..

Jam pelajaran sekolah pun telah usai, semua murid-murid dikelas itu langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Jaejoong sedang membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukan kedalam tas.

"Su..ie, kau pulang sendiri yah.. hyung sudah ada janji dengan Yunho." ucap Jaejoong pada Junsu memberi tahu. Jaejoong mengira Junsu akan marah, Junsu justru tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok hyung. Hyung tenang saja. Hehe.." jawab Junsu cengengesan.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung, kau mau kencan dengan Yunho yah?" tebak Junsu menggoda Hyung-nya itu.

"Ti..tidak! Aku tidak kencan." jawab Jaejoong menyangkal.

"Kalau bukan kencan, kenapa muka hyung jadi memerah begitu?" ucap Junsu masih menggoda Jaejoong juga.

"Su..sudahlah jangan goda hyung terus Su-ie.. Cepat pulang sana!"

"Eukyangkyang.." Junsu tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang malu-malu.

"Hyung! Aku pulang!" pamit Junsu akhirnya meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menatap kepergian Junsu sampai punggung Junsu menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelahnya sentuhan lembut dibahu Jaejoong membuatnya tersadar akan lamunannya itu. Jaejoong melihat kearah samping dan ternyata Yunholah orang yang menepuk bahunya itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" ucap Yunho langsung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya.

Yuchun melintas disamping Yunho.

"Semoga berhasil Bro." ucap Yuchun lirih pada Yunho agar Jaejoong tak mendengar ucapannya itu.

Yunho hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Ne, tenang saja." jawab Yunho. Yuchunpun menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua dikelas karena semua murid sudah keluar kelas.

"Ki..kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan kecangungan diantara mereka. Entah kenapa Jaejoong belum bisa merasa nyaman dan tenang jika bersama Yunho. Dia merasa sedikit takut, apalagi saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata namjachingunya yang tajam bak mata musang.

Yunho mengangguk dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho dari samping..

'Kau benar-benar namja yang sempurna Yunnie.. manly dan tampan, aku semakin bertambah menyukaimu saja..' puji Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa aku sangat tampan?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersadar.

"Aku tahu kau terus memandangiku Boo, sampai-sampai kau tak mengedipkan matamu sama sekali.." ucap Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Yunho suka menggoda Jaejoong. Karena hasil perbuatannya itu akan membuat namja chingunya bersemu merah dan itu terlihat sangat manis dimata Yunho.

BLUSH

Jaejoong benar-benar malu sekarang.

'Bodoh sekali kau Kim Jaejoong? Sungguh memalukan..' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Kini dirinya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja karena malu.

#

"Masuklah." ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah di depan mobil Yunho sekarang. Jaejoong menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil itu kemudian Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya. Saat akan masuk kedalam mobil, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Yunho mengambil ponsel disakunya dan langsung menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Oppaaa..." ucap seseorang diseberang sana sangat kencang membuat Yunho menjauhkan jarak ponselnya. "Oppaaa.. aku merindukanmu chagi.. Kenapa tadi tak datang menemuiku dikelas tadi?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada manja.

"Mianhe aku sibuk chagiah.. Jangan telpon aku dulu untuk malam ini, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." jawab Yunho dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

DEG

'Chagiyah?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya. 'Siapa orang yang menelpon, Yunnie tadi?' Jaejoong semakin bertambah bingung dan melamun sampai-sampai tak sadar Yunho sudah berada dalam mobil duduk dibangku kemudi disampingnya.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho sadar kalau Jaejoong tengah melamun sekarang.

"Eh." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Yunho memanggilnya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yunho khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat melamun seperti itu. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia tak mau membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang.." ucap Yunho kemudian melajukan mobilnya perlahan.

'Apa harus aku menanyakannya?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. 'Ah, tidak! Mungkin saja itu ummanya atau adiknya bukan?' Sangkal Jaejoong dan memilih untuk berpikir positif saja.

"Hmm.. Ki..kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut. Jaejoong merasa cemas akan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Ke rumahku." jawab Yunho singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti akan sikapmu, Yunh?' gumam Jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan senyuman Yunho padanya.

30 Menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Yunho. Tapi ini bukan rumah, bisa dibilang Apartemen?

"Yun, kau tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini apartemenku. Aku akan kesini jika aku merasa bosan di rumah.." jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju unit apartemen milik Yunho.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di unit apartemen milik Yunho ini. Apartemen yang sangat mewah dan terkesan mahal. Jaejoong terkagum-kagum melihat interior ruangan apartemen milik Yunho yang sangat besar dan megah itu.

"Duduklah, aku mau mandi dulu.." ucap Yunho setelah mereka berada di ruangtamu. Yunho berjalan lurus kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, sepertinya itu kamarnya.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

'Jadi ini tempat Yunnie, tinggal? Benar-benar berbanding terbalik denganku.. aku hanya namja miskin..' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia merasa kalau Yunho tak pantas untuknya. Ia dan Yunho berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

#

Kurang lebih 15 menit Yunho menghabiskan waktunya berada di kamar mandi. Yunho keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Yunho berjalan tak sabar ingin segera menemui BooJae-nya itu. Sesampainya di ruangtamu, ia melihat Jaejoong nampak tengah sedang melamun. Yunho tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Mungkin Jaejoong sedang bosan karena menunggunya lama. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong sepertinya Jaejoong belum menyadari akan kehadirannya.

"Boo." panggil Yunho dengan menepuk pelan bahu kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Eh..?"

Jaejoong semakin kaget saat melihat kearah Yunho, karena... Yunho tak mengenakan pakaian, hanya sehelai handuk yang dengan manisnya melilit dipinggang namja tampan nan sexy itu. Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya dan berusaha menelan ludahnya. Dimata Jaejoong, Yunho benar-benar sangat menggoda. Tubuhnya yang kecoklatan dan sedikit basah karena air sisa mandi itu membuat Yunho terlihat sangat Sexy dimatanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan perutnya yang sixpack dan dadanya yang bidang. Benar-benar manly, tipe Jaejoong sekali.

Yunho nampak bingung karena BooJaenya tak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap terpaku diam meliatnya. Yunho tersenyum nakal. 'Dia pasti sangat kagum denganku? Bagaimana tidak? Karena tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jung Yunho.' ucap Yunho dengan bangganya.

Yunho mulai mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut, sentuhan itu membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ehmm.." Jaejoong berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menghinggap pada dirinya kini.

"Kita.. Mulai sekarang?" ucap Yunho segera tak mengulur waktu. Karena dirinya juga sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menyentuh tubuh sanga kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Mu..mulai apanya, Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, bercinta. Apa lagi?" ucap Yunho berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Dalam hatinya ia kesal dan sedikit merutuki Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa namja cantik itu lupa?

"Ta..tapi aku belum siap Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya. Sejujurnya dia sangat takut sekarang.

"MWO? Bukankah kau sudah setuju JAE?" Yunho meninggikan suaranya dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Mi..mianhe." ucap Jaejoong sambil merundukan kepalanya. Ia tak mau melihat sorot mata Yunho yang tajam bak mata musang itu. Jaejoong sudah memutuskannya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Ia tak mau goyah hanya karena tatapan Yunho yang akan membuatnya luluh.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya,

"Tatap mataku.." ucap Yunho sedikit melemahkan nadanya, ia tak mau membuat Jaejoong takut. Yunho menangkupkan kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, kini dia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya nampak sedikit ketakutan. "Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho setelahnya dengan sangat halus.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Tentu dia sangat mencintai Yunho. "Ne, aku mencintaimu Yunnie, sangat mencintaimu." jawab Jaejoong tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau tak mau, hmm?" ucap Yunho lagi untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"I..itu.." Jaejoong benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Otte?" tanya Yunho lagi tak sabar. Tak biasanya Jung Yunho sulit menaklukan seseorang.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa Yunnie.. Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi, apa harus kita melakukan itu? Kita belum menikah. Aku tidak mau..maafkan aku." Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menolak ajakan Yunho itu. Jaejoong benar-benar takut sekarang melihat sorot mata Yunho yang tajam padanya. Sepertinya Yunho marah karena Jaejoong menolak akan ajakan Yunho itu.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dikedua pipi Jaejoong, dia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Kita putus." ucap Yunho lirih namun Jaejoong dapat mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata itu.

JETTARR

Bak petir yang menyambar disiang bolong. Kata-kata itulah yang Jaejoong takutkan, apa benar sekarang terjadi padanya?

"Ta..tapi, kenapa kita harus putus? Bahkan kita baru sehari jadian Yunnie?" Jaejoong berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tak mengalir begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Yunho sekarang.

"Karena kau tak mau, kita putus saja!" jawab Yunho dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti sejenak. Tanpa menatap Jaejoong sama sekali, Yunho berkata "Pulanglah, jangan lupa untuk menutup pintunya lagi."

BRAK

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar seketika airmata Jaejoong menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? hiks hiks.." gumam Jaejoong sambil terisak, ia benar-benar tak bisa untuk tidak menangis sekarang.

#

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar dari apartemen Yunho. Sampai tak sadar dirinya sudah berada di lobi apartemen mewah itu.

"Hujan." gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang kearah langit. Namun Jaejoong menerjang hujan itu begitu saja. Jaejoong terus berjalan di tengah hujan sambil menangis. Tak ada orang yang tahu kalau dirinya sedang menangis saat ini, airmatanya mencampur dengan airhujan yang sedang mengguyur tubuhnya saat ini. Seakan langitpun ikut menangis bersamanya.

...

T.B.C

...

Pure Love merupakan fanfic yang saya buat sebelum fanfic Tears. Namun fanfic ini berhenti ditengah jalan begitu saja karena fanfic Tears. Saat ini saya belum bisa melanjutkan fanfic Tears sehingga Pure Love-lah sebagai gantinya. Terimakasih sebelumnya yang udah review di part satu.

...

Jangan lupa klik kotak "REVIEW" setelah selesai membaca^^


	3. Chapter 3

**PART-3**

Kurang lebih 1 jam lamanya bagi Jaejoong untuk sampai berada di rumahnya. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah nampak semakin tua.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Umma Jaejoong dari dalam. "Ne, tunggu sebentar.'' jawab Umma Kim dari dalam sana.

Cklek,

''Joongie?'' Umma Kim kaget melihat anaknya yang basah kuyup seperti itu dan nampak sedikit pucat, mungkin karena kehujanan pikir Umma Kim.

"Masuklah sayang, kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup seperti ini? Tidak berteduh dulu?" tanya Umma Kim khawatir pada anak sematawayangnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Joongie, mau istirahat umma.." ucap Jaejoong pamit pada ibunya. Diapun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Umma Kim sangat tahu betul anaknya. Jaejoong tipe anak yang periang, tapi hari ini dia tampak sedih?

"Apa Joongie ada masalah?" gumam Umma Kim yang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong sedih tadi.

#

Hari ini matahari nampak begitu cerah, setelah kemarin seharian hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi waktu setempat, namun Kim Jaejoong belum terlihat keluar dari kamarnya. Umma Kim menghampiri kamar anaknya itu, bermaksud untuk membangunkan Jaejoong karena dia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Tak biasanya jam segini Jaejoong belum bangun.

Tok tok tok

Umma Kim mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong pelan.

"Joongie, bangun sayang.. Ini sudah pagi.. Kau harus berangkat sekolah bukan?" ucap Umma Kim dari depan pintu kamar. Namun tak ada sahutan dari anaknya sama sekali, sehingga Umma Kim memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar anaknya.

"Joongie, umma masuk ne?" ucap Umma Kim lagi.

Ceklek,

Umma Kim masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong.. Disana Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas. Umma Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak ini, kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan?" gumam Umma Kim. Diapun langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Joongie," Umma Kim memanggil Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Mian, mi.. mianhe." Igau Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Umma Kim mengernyitkan dahinya, tak biasanya Jaejoong tidur mengigau seperti ini.

Umma Kim kaget saat menyentuh kening Jaejoong yang panas. Apa karena kehujanan kemarin?

"Omo! Joongie badanmu panas sekali sayang?" Umma Kim khawatir dan langsung pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil kompres. Dengan cekatannya umma Kim melakukan semua itu.

"Hyung!" Junsu memanggil Jaejoong dari arah luar. Umma Kim yang mengerti itu suara Junsu langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

"Ahjumma dimana Jae-hyung?" tanya Junsu pada Umma Kim.

"Su-ie, Joongie sedang sakit dia tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah hari ini." jawab Umma Kim memberitahukan keadaan anaknya.

"Mwo? Jae-hyung sakit apa ahjumma?" tanya Junsu, ia-pun khawatir mendengar kabar berita tersebut.

"Dia demam, mungkin karena kehujanan kemarin, tolong sampaikan pada sonsaengnim, ne?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Ne, Ahjumma tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya. Semoga Jae-hyung cepat sembuh. Aku pamit ahjumma.." ucap Junsu pada Umma Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Su, hati-hati ne?" Junsu tersenyum pada Umma Kim dan pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

#

Pelajaran pertamapun masuk, Sonsaengnim mulai untuk mengabsen sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Jung Yunho?"

"Hadir," Jawab Yunho malas-malasan. Sonsaengnim tersenyum melihat kehadiran Yunho di kelas.

"Bapak senang, akhir-akhir ini kau sering masuk Yunho. Pertahankan, ne?" mendengar ucapan Sonsaengnim barusan Yunho hanya manyun sedangkan Yuchun berusaha menahan tawanya. Menurut Yuchun itu sesuatu hal yang lucu baginya. Sedangkan Yunho, ia kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Diam kau Park Yuchun! Atau aku bunuh!" ancam Yunho sambil mendathglare sahabatnya itu. Walau sudah diancam Yunho sekalipun Yuchun tetap tidak takut.

"Yunho, Yuchun jangan bergurau ini di kelas." tegur Sonsaengnim pada mereka berdua yang terlihat berisik.

"Ne.. Sonsaengnim." jawab mereka kompak.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau Park Yuchun." ucap Yunho setengah berbisik. Yuchun hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas mendengarkan Yunho berbicara.

Setelahnya, Sonsaengnim-pun melanjutkan mengabsen murid yang lainnya. "Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Sonsangnim pada Jaejoong, namun tak terdengar suara Jaejoong setelah nama itu disebut. Sonsangnim-pun melihat kearah bangku Jaejoong. Ternyata, beliau tak melihat Jaejoong ada dibangkunya.

"Kim Jaejoong, tidak masuk?" tanya Sonsaengnim melihat bangku Jaejoong yang kosong.

"Kim Jaejoong tidak masuk, dia sedang sakit Sonsaengnim." ucap Junsu memberitahu. Mendengar itu, Sonsaengnim hanya mengangguk mengerti dan meneruskan kembali mengabsen murid-murid di kelas.

"Kim Junsu." Junsu mengangkat tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia hadir. Sampai seterusnya Sonsangnim memanggil nama-nama yang terdaftar dalam absen.

Melihat bangku Jaejoong yang kosong, Yunho teringat akan kejadian kemarin siang. Ia mengusir Jaejoong waktu itu dalam keadaan hujan deras.

'Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik?' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Setelah sadar bahwa Yunho tadi memikirkan Jaejoong. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Aku tidak peduli mau sakit mau mati, itu bukan urusanku.' kata Yunho dalam hatinya lagi. Menampik semua rasa kekhawatirannya terhadap namja cantik itu.

Yuchun menyenggol siku Yunho. Yunho segera menoleh kearah Yuchun.

"Heh, apa kau bermain sangat kasar kemarin? Sampai Jaejoong sakit seperti itu." tanya Yuchun dengan suara yang dilirihkan.

"Jangan bahas!" jawab Yunho ketus. Ia tak mau mengungkit masalah dengan Jaejoong kemarin itu. Tak disangka Jaejoong akan menolak ajakannya begitu saja dan Yunho sangat kesal karena itu.

"Kau pelit sekali Jung Yunho, cepat ceritakan padaku.." Yuchun membujuk Yunho untuk menceritakan kejadian bersama Jaejoong kemarin.

Yunho sedikit kesal jika mendengar kata Jaejoong.

"Dengarkanku! Aku tak melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong kemarin. Kami tidak berhubungan. Puas?" ucap Yunho kesal akhirnya.

"MWO?" Yuchun meninggikan suaranya karena kaget. Dia sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Karena Jung Yunho tak pernah gagal dalam mengajak lawannya untuk bermain.

PLETAK

Penghapus mendarat dengan mulus di jidat lebar Park Yuchun.

"Ini di kelas Park Yuchun. Jangan mengobrol terus." tegur Sonsaengnim untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Mianhe sonsaengnim." ucap Yuchun sambil mengelus jidatnya yang kini terlihat sedikit memerah. Yunho tersenyum kemenangan melihat kejadian itu.

'Rasakan itu..' ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

"Yak! Jung Yunho kau jahat sekali.. bukannya membantu malah menertawakanku.." ucap Yuchun sambil terus memanyunkan bibirnya.

#

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah usai, kini waktu istirahat dimulai. Yunho hanya berada didalam kelasnya saja, duduk dibangkunya malas-malasan. Entah kenapa hari ini ia tak bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu hal.

"Oppa.. Aku merindukanmu.." suara berisik yeoja itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ckc, menganggu saja!" desis Yunho malas melihat tampang yeoja yang barusan menyapanya. Yeoja itu dengan centil berlari dan duduk dibangku Yuchun yang sebelumnya mengusir Yuchun dari tempat duduknya sendiri. Yuchupun sedikit kesal dengan Yeoja itu.

"Kenapa Jung Yunho harus memacari yeoja seperti dia sih?" gerutu Yuchun kemudian pergi keluar kelas mencari tempat untuk tidur.

Yeoja itu segera merangkul lengan Yunho dengan manja. "Oppa.. Kenapa kau jarang menemuiku? Bahkan sms dan teleponpun tidak? Kau bohong padaku.. Katanya mau menelponku." ucap yeoja itu panjang lebar pada Yunho dan Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan ber-oh ria saja. Melihat Yunho yang tak begitu peduli terhadapnya, yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya yang jelek, sudah jelek bertambah menjadi semakin jelek.

"Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri, Tiffany?" ucap Yunho memohon pada Yeoja disampingnya yang diketahui bernama Tiffany. Dengan terpaksa Tiffany-pun melepaskan rangkulannya dilengan Yunho.

"Baiklah aku pergi, tapi pulang sekolah ini kita harus berkencan, ne!" ucap Tiffany terdengar sanagt memaksa. Yunho-pun mengiyakannya saja.

CUP

Tanpa seizin Yunho, Tiffany mengecup pipi Yunho dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas Yunho. Tak disadari oleh Yunho, dia tidak sendiri didalam kelasnya sekarang ini. Ternyata selain dirinya dengan Yuchun tadi masih ada Kim Junsu. Junsu memperhatikan Yunho daritadi bersama Tiffany. Jelas Junsu marah, Yunho selingkuh.. Itu pikir Junsu sekarang. Junsu menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau tega sekali Yunho pada Jae-hyung, dia sedang sakit.. Kau malah berselingkuh!" ucap Junsu marah. Dia tak tega sahabatnya dipermainkan seperti ini oleh pacarnya. Apalagi Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho.

Dengan malas Yunho menjawab "Dengarkan aku! Aku sudah tak lagi berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong, kami sudah putus!" jelas Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan Junsu seorang diri di kelas. Junsu masih diam terpaku ditempatnya, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho barusan padanya.

"Apa putus?" gumam Junsu tak percaya. "Apa... karena ini, Jae-hyung jadi sakit?" lanjut Junsu sambil memikirkan Jaejoong.

#

Jam pelajaran sekolah pun selesai. Junsu pulang seorang diri, saat akan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia melihat Yunho dan Tiffany pulang bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Bagaimana Junsu tidak melihatnya? Mobil yang Yunho gunakan adalah beratapkan terbuka.. Semua orang-pun dapat mengetahuinya seseorang yang ada didalam mobil tersebut dengan sangat jelas.

Junsu-pun ingin segera cepat sampai di rumah sekarang dan segera menjenguk Jaejoong. Banyak yang ingin tanyakan pada Jaejoong sekarang ini. Mengapa Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa putus? Bahkan mereka baru memulainya. Junsu benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia kasihan pada hyung-nya. Pasti Yunholah yang memutuskan duluan, tidak mungkin Jaejoong. Pikir Junsu.

Dengan cepat Junsu langsung masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju biasa. Dia langsung pamit lagi pada ummanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Umma aku mau ke rumah, Jae-hyung.." ucap Junsu dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak makan dulu?" tanya Umma Junsu sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak, nanti saja.." jawab Junsu dengan berteriak pula. Junsu langsung bergegas keluar rumah untuk menjenguk sahabatnya itu.

Junsu segera berlari dan sampailah didepan rumah Jaejoong.

Tok Tok Tok

Junsu mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tak lama kemudian Umma Kim datang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, Su-ie ada apa?" tanya Umma Kim melihat Junsu datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jae-hyung, Ahjumma." jawab Junsu segera.

"Masuklah Su-ie, Joongie ada di kamarnya." kata Umma Kim lalu mempersilahkan Junsu masuk. Karena Junsu sudah terbiasa main ke rumah ini. Dia sudah tahu letak ruangan di rumah kecil sederhana ini. Junsu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong, mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Junsu-pun membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu heran melihat Jaejoong sedang berganti pakaian sekarang.

"Mau kemana lagi? Tentu saja bekerja." jawab Jaejoong melihat kearah Junsu dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Junsu. Junsu yang masih bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ingin bekerja. Bukankah dia sedang sakit?

"Tapi.. Kaukan sedang sakit hyung?" ucap Junsu lagi pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap.

"Aku sudah sehat Su-ie.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyumnya supaya Junsu percaya kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Syukurlah.. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Junsu berubah menjadi semangat mendengar Jaejoong sudah sehat. Dengan begitu ia tak kerja sendiri lagi hari ini, tentu Junsu sangat senang.

Junsu dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Umma Kim kaget melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari kamarnya dan bukannya istirahat.

"Kau mau kemana Joongie?" tanya Umma Kim pada anaknya.

"Aku akan berangkat bekerja umma, kemarin aku tidak bekerja jadi hari ini aku harus bekerja. Umma tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Jaejoong cepat agar membuat Umma Kim tidak khawatir padanya.

"Tapi..." Umma Kim bingung untuk mencegah anaknya ini. karena Jaejoong, anak yang sedikit keras kepala.

"Ada Su-ie yang menemaniku umma." kata Jaejoong lagi untuk meyakinkan umma-nya.

Umma Kim hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hati-hati.." itulah yang bisa dia sampaikan pada anak lelakinya itu.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

#

Di tengah perjalanan menuju agen koran, Junsu memulai untuk menanyakan seputar hubungan sahabatnya dengan Yunho.

"Hmm.. Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?" ucap Junsu meminta persetujuan.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Tentu saja, memang kau ingin tanya apa?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah Junsu. Junsu terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pada Jaejoong. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang terus melandanya. Akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong langsung.

"A..pa benar hyung dan Yunho, putus?" tanya Junsu begitu hati-hati. Sebenarnya Junsu sedikit tak enak untuk menanyakan hal ini. Mendengar pertanyaan Junsu padanya. Jaejoong mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"I..tu.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Su?" tanya Jaejoong canggung dan melanjutkan berjalan kembali.

"Yunho yang mengatakan sendiri padaku, awalnya aku tak percaya. Ku kira itu akal - akalannya saja supaya aku tak mengadukannya padamu." jelas Junsu.

"Mengadukan? Mengadukan apa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Aku kira Yunho-hyung selingkuh dibelakangmu.." ucap Junsu namun Jaejoong masih belum mengerti.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku melihat Yunho dan Tiffany bermesraan.." ucapan Junsu kali ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerti.. 'Semudah itukah kau mendapatkan penggantiku, Yun?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. 'Sadarlah Jaejoong.. Yunho lebih pantas dengan Tiffany dibandingkan denganmu..' sambungnya lagi.

"Hyung.. Hyung, gwaenchana?" ucap Junsu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa Su-ie.." ucap Jaejoong segera. Saat ini tentu dia merasa sakit mendengar berita itu. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho amat sangat.

'Aku harus bisa melupakannya.. Ne, aku harus melupakannya mulai hari ini..' tegas Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Walaupun itu akan sulit untuknya, ia harus bisa melakukannya.

#

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat kerja. Kali ini mereka akan mendagangkan koran-koran itu di dekat jalan raya, kadang jika ada lampu merah mereka menawarkan koran-koran itu pada pengendara yang berhenti dilampu merah itu.

Jaejoong mulai berusaha untuk tak memikirkan Yunho lagi.

"Koran-koran... Korannya Ahjusshi?" ucap Jaejoong pada pejalan kaki.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong menjual korannya, Junsu-pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Lampu merah.. Cepat hyung.." teriak Junsu dengan semangatnya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia-pun berlari mengejar Junsu yang terlebih dahulu sampai dan menawarkan koran-koran itu pada pengendara disana.

"Korannya Ahjusshi?" tawar Jaejoong pada pengendara mobil.

"Berapa?"

"Lima ribu saja." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Setelahnya pembeli itu memberikan uangnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali menawarkan korannya pada pengendara lain begitupun dengan Junsu.

Saat sedang asyiknya menawarkan koran karena lumayan banyak pembeli tak sengaja mata Jaejoong beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Senyum Jaejoong dibibirnya seketika pudar begitu saja.

DEG

Jantungnya seperti mendadak berhenti. Ia segera memalingkan mukanya dan pergi dari tempat itu karena lampu merah-pun memang sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Seketika semua pengendara melajukan kendaraannya masing-masing. Jaejoong melihat kepergian mobil seseorang yang bertemu pandang dengannya tadi. Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat kencang.

'Jadi.. Benar kau bersama Tiffany?' gumam Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang kini terlihat melamun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hmm eh.. ne. ada apa, Su?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Mukamu pucat begitu?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benarkah? Tapi.. Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Jaejoong untuk tidak membuat Junsu khawatir padanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan.. Kalau hyung sakit, lebih baik kita pulang saja.." ucap Junsu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pulang. Junsu takut jika diteruskan Jaejoong akan bertambah sakit.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah jangan mengkhawatirkan-ku begitu.. Kau terlihat lucu Su-ie dengan ekspresi wajah seperti ." ucap Jaejoong sembari tertawa lebar yang dipaksakan. Ia ingin meyakinkan Junsu kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Fisik memang baik tetapi bagaimana dengan hatinya sekarang ini?

#

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang petang. Lampu-lampu dipinggir jalan kota Seoul satu-persatu mulai memancarkan cahayanya. Jaejoong dan Junsu masih berada di sekitar jalanan kota Seoul yang masih terlihat sangat ramai.

"Hyung, kita pulang sekarang? Ini hampir malam.." ucap Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang. Karena keadaan sudah menjadi sedikit gelap. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 sore waktu setempat.

Jaejoong mengangguk, merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang.

#

Apartement's Yunho

Tiffany mendadak teringat akan sesuatu yang dilihatnya saat dilampu merah tadi siang. "Oh ya, Yunnie.. Apa tadi kau melihat Jaejoong saat di lampu merah?" tanya Tiffany tiba-tiba pada Yunho. Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany dan malah melamun.

'Jadi.. Benar itu kau yang ku lihat tadi?' gumam Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Ternyata gosip mengenai Jae itu penjual asongan dan tukang koran itu benar? Uhh.. Yang benar saja, anak miskin seperti dia bisa masuk di sekolah kita ya Yunnie?" ucap Tiffany. Yunho terlihat diam dan tak menanggapi omongan Tiffany sama sekali. Yunho malas untuk membahas Jaejoong sekarang. Ia masih kesal dengan Jaejoong.

Namun tiba-tiba Yunho memandang Tiffany dengan kesal. "Kalau kau terus membahasnya lebih baik kau pulang saja, ara?" ucap Yunho ketus. Tiffany kesal, kenapa malah dia dimarahi? Apa ucapannya salah?

"Yunnie! Kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu?" ucap Tiffany kesal dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Jangan panggil aku Yunnie! Aku tidak suka!" ucap Yunho lagi. Entah, kenapa jika Tiffany memanggilnya demikian, ia teringat akan suara Jaejoong yang sedang mendesah dan menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan sangat sexy. 'Akh, Yunh.. Yunnie.. Hentikanh..' Tiba-tiba saja Yunho teringat dengan kejadian di sekolah waktu itu bersama dengan Jaejoong. Hampir saja dia akan melakukan hal itu dengan Jaejoong jika saja Jaejoong tak menghentikannya.

''Oh Shit!" umpat Yunho. 'Kenapa milikku jadi tegang seperti ini?' sambung Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tiffany kemudian bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu!" ssir Yunho pada Tiffany secara tidak hormat. Tiffany membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"M..mwo? Muak katamu?" ucap Tiffany bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang mendadak berubah, padahal sebelumnya mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ne, aku muak melihat tampangmu dan juga mulutmu yang cerewet itu, telingaku seperti terbakar setiap kali mendergarmu berbicara.. Jadi pergilah sekarang juga." usir Yunho dengan sadisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku menyebutmu dengan Yunnie? Atau karena aku tadi membahas Jaejoong? Kenapa hah?" Tiffany benar-benar marah sekarang pada Yunho.

"Aku bilang pergi, ya pergi!" kata Yunho lagi dengan nada lebih keras.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai, Jaejoong? Tidak mungkin kan Yun?" tebak Tiffany.

Yunho terdiam.. Dia tak bisa menjawab apapun yang Tiffany ucapkan tadi.

"Cepat jawab aku? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Tiffany sekali lagi. Sungguh Tiffany benar-benar tak percaya jika ini benar.

"Untuk apa aku menyukai namja seperti dia." jawab Yunho akhirnya.

"Lantas kenapa kau jadi marah saat aku membahasnya?" tanya Tiffany lagi lebih menuntut.

Yunho tersenyum sinis pada Tiffany. Dia mencengkram bahu Tiffany dengan sangat kasar, tentu Tiffany merasa kesakitan."Kau benar-benar yeoja yang sulit diatur.." ucap Yunho dingin seraya menatap tajam pada Tiffany. Nyali Tiffany-pun semakin menciut saja melihat Yunho yang begitu marah padanya. Yunho terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata Tiffany saat ini.

"Yun.. Tolong lepas, ini sakit.." mohon Tiffany namun Yunho tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak menyukai namja itu! Tetapi aku tidak suka kau menjelek-jelekannya! Dia memang tidak pantas sekolah ditempatku.. Tapi kau lebih-lebih tidak pantas! Jika saja orangtuamu tak menyumbangkan uangnya ke sekolah ayahku. Kau tak akan pernah bisa sekolah disana sedangkan Jaejoong, dia pintar.. Karena kepintarannyalah dia dapat bersekolah disana.." ucap Yunho panjang lebar penuh emosi. Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Yunho langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dibahu Tiffany.

"Hiks..hiks Kau jahat, Yun.." ucap Tiffany sambil menangis.

"Kita putus.." ucap Yunho dingin dan meninggalkan Tiffany.

"Kau akan menyesal telah memutuskanku Yun! Dasar Brengsek!" Tiffany kesal dan langsung pergi dari apartemen Yunho begitu saja.

BRAK

Tiffany menutup pintu dengan kasar. Begitupun dengan Yunho dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau Yuchun, andai saja aku tak menuruti omonganmu. Aku tak akan pernah mengenal Jaejoong." ucap Yunho masih kesal.

"Arrgh! Kenapa kau terus muncul dikepalaku Jae?" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba terlihat frustasi.

...

T.B.C

...


	4. Chapter 4

**PART-4**

Yunho memutuskan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Umma, Appa aku pulang.." ucap Yunho dari arah depan.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Yunho," sapa kepala pelayan yang sudah bekerja hampir sepuluh tahun di rumah Yunho.

"Umma dan Appa mana Lee Ahjusshi?" tanya Yunho pada kepala pelayan itu yang ternyata bernama Pak Lee.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sekarang ada di taman belakang," jawab Lee Ahjusshi.

Yunho mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan tadi.

"Lee Ahjusshi tangkap!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba melemparkan tas sekolahnya. Pak Lee pun dengan segera menangkap tas itu.

"Tangkapan yang bagus Ahjusshi," ucap Yunho sambil tersemyum jahil kemudian dia-pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju taman belakang.

Lee Ahjusshi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah jahil anak majikannya itu. Untung saja dia sigap tadi, jika tidak? Mungkin tas Yunho akan terjatuh di lantai.

#

"Yeobo.. Apa kelakuan Yunho di sekolah masih nakal?" tanya Umma Jung pada suaminya.

Appa Jung yang sedang membaca koran, berhenti dan membuka kacamata bacanya.

"Dia masih tidak berubah, masih suka membolos, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk merubah sikapnya yang tidak pernah dewasa." ucap Appa Jung sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

"Ne, Yeobo kau benar.." sambung Umma Jung.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau terlalu memanjakannya, dia jadi seperti itu.." Appa Jung menyalahkan istrinya.

"Kau juga memanjakannya Yeobo.. Kalau kau tak menuruti kemauan Yunho untuk membeli apartemen itu, Yunho masih bersama kita disini." Umma Jung membela diri dan balik menyalahkan suaminya.

"Sudahlah kita tidak usah bertengkar, kita berdua memang salah mendidiknya.." ucap Appa Jung menghentikan perdebatan. Umma Jung menyetujui apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu.

"Oh ya, Yeobo bagaimana kabar anak dari sahabat kita, Kim Hyunjung.. Aku dengar dia anak yang pintar di sekolah?" ucap Umma Jung teringat dengan anak sahabatnya dulu yang juga bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Yunho.

Appa Jung nampak berpikir, "Kim hyunjung? Aku jadi teringat akan wasiatnya dulu.. Aku malah tak pernah memperhatikan anaknya.." ucap Appa Jung merasa bersalah.

Kim hyunjung adalah sahabat Appa Jung yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kim hyunjung menyuruh Appa Jung untuk menjaga anaknya.

"Oh kau benar, Yeobo.. Jika saja Hyunjung masih hidup mungkin mereka tidak akan hidup menderita.." ucap Umma Jung yang juga merasa bersalah.

"Yeobo bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?" ucap Umma Jung tiba-tiba. Appa Jung nampak berpikir dengan perkataan istrinya barusan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Appa Jung pada istrinya. Ia sedikit ragu dengan ide istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja! Dengan begitu kitapun menjalankan wasiat dari Hyunjung, menjaga anaknya dan aku lebih merasa lega jika Yunho menikah dengannya. Karena aku sendiri tidak pernah suka dengan pacar-pacar Yunho selama ini." ucap Umma Jung penuh semangat.

"Aku takut Yunho akan menolak, dia itu anak pembangkang!"

"Aku yakin sekali Yeobo kalau Yunho tidak akan menolak permintaan kita ini, lagipula dia sangat cantik dan manis. Yunho pasti menyukainya.." ucap Umma Jung lagi dengan tersenyum membayangkan calon menantunya yang menurutnya cantik dan manis itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku setuju-sutuju saja.. Tapi jika Yunho terus menolak kita jangan memaksanya, karena aku tak ingin Yunho menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan terpaksa nantinya. Itu malah akan membuat anak Hyunjung menderita karena Yunho tidak mencintainya." ujar Appa Jung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ne, kau tenang saja suamiku. Aku akan membuat mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain." ucap Umma Jung sambil tersenyum.. Appa Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat istrinya yang bersemangat sekali untuk menjodohkan anak mereka dengan anak sahabatnya.

Yunho sedikit mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya. "Siapa yang saling menyukai?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, kemudian dia melangkah mendekat kearah Umma dan Appa-nya yang tengah berbincang.

"Yunnie! Kapan kau pulang?" Umma Jung tak menjawab malah bertanya pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Anyeong Appa, Umma..." sapa Yunho ketika sudah berada di hadapan kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia membungkukan badannya sedikit pada mereka.

"Duduklah Yun, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu.." ucap Appa Jung serius. Yunho menuruti perkataan ayahnya dan duduk di kursi samping Ummanya itu.

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganku?" tanya Yunho pada Appanya yang juga memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya.

"Kau ini sudah kelas 3 Yunho.. Kapan akan berubah? Jika nilaimu tak membaik di ulangan nanti, Appa akan menyuruhmu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di rumah!" kata Appa Jung menasehati anaknya.

Mendengar perkataan Appanya itu, Yunho malah memutar bola matanya kearah lain. Ia seakan tak mendengarkan ucapan Appanya barusan. 'Belajar di rumah? Yang benar saja..Aku tidak mau, belajar di sekolah saja aku bosan apalagi ditambah di rumah? Bisa-bisa mati karena kebosanan.' gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Yunho! Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang Appa ucapkan padamu?" bentak Appa Jung pada putranya yang terlihat mengabaikan ucapannya tadi.

"Yun, dengarkan Appamu bicara.." ucap Umma Jung lembut.

"Ne ne.. Appa Umma tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku pasti lulus!" ucap Yunho yakin.

"Bagaimana bisa lulus jika kau tidak belajar?" sindir Appa Jung lagi.

"Aku belajar Appa.." bela Yunho.

"Kau itu selalu membolos! Appa malu sebagai pemimpin sekaligus pemilik sekolah merasa malu memiliki anak bodoh sepertimu!" Appa Jung terlihat kesal kepada putranya itu.

"Sudahlah Yeobo jangan membentak Yunnie begitu, mungkin jika Yunnie belajar dengan seseorang yang mengerti dengan Yunnie akan membuat Yunnie mau belajar dengan baik.." usul Umma Jung.

"Maksudmu apa istriku?" tanya Appa Jung tak mengerti, begitupun dengan Yunho.

"Begini Yeobo, kita suruh anak Hyunjung mengajari anak kita - Yunnie.. Bagaimana?" tanya Umma Jung meminta pendapat suaminya yang bernama lengkap Jung Il Woo.

Appa Jung nampak berpikir kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya. "Ne, kita coba dulu saja.. tidak ada salahnya, kau memang pintar istriku.." puji Appa Jung pada sang istri. Mereka saling bertukar senyum, berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya melihat kedua orangtuanya yang aneh dimatanya. Karena Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Umma Appanya bicarakan barusan.

"Umma, Appa memangnya siapa anak Hyunjung itu?" tanya Yunho pada orangtuanya, Ia terlalu penasaran akan itu sehingga memutuskan untuk bertanya saja.

"Yah! Kau ini tidak sopan, Hyunjung itu sahabat Appa Yunho. Jangan menyebutnya begitu!" Appa Jung kembali memarahi Yunho yang tak sopan memanggil Hyunjung dengan namanya saja.

"Ne ne Appa, mianhe. Siapa anak Hyunjung Ahjusshi? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho pada Appanya sekali lagi.

"Yang jelas dia temanmu di sekolah Yunho.. Dia anak yang pintar, selalu mendapatkan juara umum. Tidak sepertimu!" jawab Appa Jung setelahnya.

"Ya Ya! Appa kau tega sekali mengatakan seperti itu pada anak tampanmu ini.." ucap Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Yunho memang manja jika bersama dengan orangtuanya ini, sangat berbeda jika berada di sekolah.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak Yunnie." ucap Umma Jung kemudian.

"Baru juga aku akan mengatakan itu, tapi Umma sudah mengancamku." ucap Yunho cemberut.

"Karena Umma sudah tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Yunnie." ucap Umma Jung pada Yunho lembut.

Appa Jung yang melihat Yunho cemberut, hanya tertawa kecil. Lama mereka tak berkumpul bersama mengobrol seperti ini.

"Yah! Appa tega sekali jika melihat anakmu menderita," ucap Yunho tetap dengan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Ini semua kami lakukan untuk kebaikanmu, Yunnie.." ucap Umma Jung dengan sayang pada anak tunggalnya ini.

#

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Jaejoong dan Junsu berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang. Hari ini Jaejoong sudah mulai mencoba untuk melupakan semua hal pahit yang menimpanya.

'Bukankah dari awal aku memang sendiri? Aku akan menganggap semua yang terjadi itu, tidak pernah terjadi.' ucapnya dalam hati, Ia berusaha untuk bersikap tegar menghadapi ini.

Jam pelajaranpun dimulai semua murid sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong dan... Yunho. Jaejoong memang sempat bertemu pandang dengan Yunho dan secepat mungkin Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan itu.

'Apa maksudnya dia menghindari tatapanku? Aku juga tak mau melihatmu!' ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil terus memandang punggung Jaejoong yang berada didepannya.

"Jae, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sonsaengnim.

"Ne, Sonsaengnim.." jawab Jaejoong.

Sonsaengnimpun melanjutkan untuk mengajar.

#

Dua pelajaran telah dilewati dan kini berganti dengan waktu istirahat.

"Hyung, mau ke kantin? Kebetulan aku tidak sarapan tadi.." ajak Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung, akan ke perpus dulu mengembalikan buku, kau duluan saja Su.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya hyung.." pamit Junsu pada Jaejoong.

...

"Yun.. Aku mau ke kantin, kau mau ikut?" ajak Yuchun pada Yunho.

"Tidak, aku malas keluar.." jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Yuchunpun meninggalkan kelas. Kini didalam kelas hanya ada Jaejoong dan Yunho saja. Yunho terus mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil beberapa buku ditasnya. Aktifitasnya terhenti sesaat karena sebuah suara.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada disini?" ucap Yunho memandang tak suka. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Yunho masih berada di kelas selain dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Kau berani menentangku!" kata Yunho meninggikan suaranya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kini ia berdiri akan menghampiri Jaejoong namun...

"Yunho oppa... Maafkan kata-kataku kemarin padamu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." ucapan Tiffany terpotong saat melihat Jaejoong berada diantara mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong bisa kah kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Tiffany pada Jaejoong sambil melihat dengan pandangan tak suka. Jaejoong mengangguk dan akan mulai untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pergi.. Tetaplah disini." pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang memasang wajah memohon membuat Jaejoong dibuat bingung. Ada sebenarnya?

"Tapi.." ucap Jaejoong mengantung.

"Aku ingin kau tetap disini, Jae.." ucap Yunho sekali lagi dengan nada lembut tak seperti sebelumnya saat belum ada Tiffany datang. Yunho masih enggan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya tetap disini, Yun? Aku ingin kita berbicara berdua saja!" Tiffany kesal pada Yunho saat ini karena membiarkan Jaejoong berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, hubungan kita sudah berakhir.." ucap Yunho dengan entengnya.

"Aku tidak mau putus denganmu, Yun! Kenapa? Apa karena Jaejoong? Kau menyukainya?" Tiffany meminta penjelasan. Ia sangat kesal saat ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong - Ia hanya diam saja karena memang tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Yunho dan Tiffany.

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tak enak berada diantara mereka sekarang. Jaejoong memandang Yunho seolah berkata "Biarkan aku pergi." Namun Yunho sepertinya tak mengizinkan itu.

"Cepat jawab!" ucap Tiffany lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Ne, aku menyukainya.." jawab Yunho datar. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa benar yang diucapkan Yunho barusan? Karena Jaejoong berpikir Yunho tak benar-benar menyukainya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak percaya!" ucap Tiffany dengan suara tinggi nan cemprengnya itu.

"Kau perlu bukti?" tanya Yunho menantang.

"Ne, buktikan sekarang juga padaku!" Tiffany memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian, Ia penasaran apa yang akan Yunho buktikan padanya itu?

"Baiklah.." ucap Yunho santai setelahnya.

.

.

Yunho mengarahkan Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya secara perlahan, Yunho tersenyum manis saat Jaejoong melihatnya kearahnya saat ini. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat kencang. 'Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padaku?' pikir Jaejoong.

Tiffany memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan cemas. 'Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan?' tanya Tiffany pada diri-sendiri. Kini dirinya merasa cemas memikirkan hal itu.

Yunho menempatkan tangan kirinya dipergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Ini Ia lakukan untuk menahan Jaejoong agar tak memberotak dan tangan kanannya yang Ia letakkan di pipi Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong secara perlahan namun sensual membuat Jaejoong gugup dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia terlalu kaget mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu secara mendadak dari Yunho.

DEG DEG DEG

'Yunh, ku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Yunho - namja yang Ia cintai. Tapi kenapa? Hal yang dilakukan Yunho itu malah akan membuatnya sulit melupakannya tentunya.

Jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya terhitung sampai 5 cm saja. Jaejoong merasa wajah Yunho perlahan mendekat kearahnya dan tidak sampai satu menit bibir Yunho sudah mendarat dengan mulus diatas bibir Jaejoong.

CHUP,

Jaejoong mematung dan kaget tentu saja, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Yunho padanya namun tenaganya kalah kuat dari tenaga Yunho.

"Aumchm," Yunho melumat dan menghisap bibir Jaejoong dengan sangat lihai. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai merasakan nikmat akan lumatan-lumatan bibir Yunho padanya. Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu walau seasat.

Tiffany geram saat melihat adegan itu didepan matanya secara langsung, Tiffany mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.. Ia merasa benar-benar di permainkan oleh Yunho.

"Dasar brengsek," ucap Tiffany dengan nada marah. Kemudian Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kemesraan orang lain didepan matanya saat ini.

BRAK..

Suara gebrakan pintu yang dibuat Tiffany membuat Jaejoong segera tersadar dari apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan padanya seketika Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya dengan sangat kuat.

BRUGH,

"Aww," suara rintihan Yunho karena pinggangnya yang terbentur meja.

"Hah hah hah," Jaejoong beruhasa mengatur nafasnya. Yunho meringis kesakitan dan mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa sakit itu. Kemudian ia memandang Jaejoong sengit.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Yunho marah pada Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" ucap Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang di mau Yunho darinya?

"Kau tidak tahu, oeh?" Yunho bertanya balik dan mulai mendekat kearah Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong perlahan memundurkan langkahnya karena Yunho mendekat kearahnya, Jaejoong takut Yunho akan berbuat itu lagi padanya.

Yunho sadar bahwa wajah Jaejoong menunjukkan kecemasan saat ini.

"Ma..mau apa kau? Menjauhlah!" teriak Jaejoong dikata terakhir.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan seringai nakal yang Ia tunjukan. Kini jarak diantara keduanya sudah sangat dekat.

Buk,

Tubuh Jaejoong terperangkap sekarang, dibelakangnya terdapat tembok dan Ia tidak bisa keluar karena Yunho sudah memposisikan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mau menatap wajah Yunho saat ini.

"Mendongaklah, tatap aku.." ucap Yunho dengan suara bass-nya, namun Jaejoong tetap diam saja. Yunho-pun mulai untuk mengangkat dagu Jaejoong secara perlahan. Kini mata mereka bertemu pandang.

DEG

Jaejoong selalu tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya saat berada didekat Yunho seperti ini, di tambah dengan Yunho yang menatapnya begitu dalam dengan sepasang mata musangnya yang tajam.

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat cemas, Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan bibir semerah cherrynya itu dan kadang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, Jaejoong lakukan semata-mata untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menghinggap dirinya kini. Tapi Yunho menilai itu lain.. 'Kau mau menggodaku, oeh? Kenapa setiap aku melihat bibirnya, aku ingin mencicipi bibir manis itu lagi? Jae.. Bibirmu sungguh manis dan sangat menggoda,' ucap Yunho nakal dalam hati.

Yunho-pun mulai mendekatkan jaraknya secara perlahan untuk mencium Jaejoong kembali namun saat tinggal 1 cm lagi. . .

CEKLEK,

"Oups," ucap teman sekelas mereka yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Jaejoong mendengar suara itu dan langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Bugh,

Jaejoong hendak pergi dari kelas itu, namun diurungkan niatnya karena teman satu kelasnya memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong-ah," panggil seseorang pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya lalu menjawab. "Ne."

"Kau disuruh untuk menemui kepala sekolah sekarang diruangnya sekarang." ucap teman sekelasnya memberitahu.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, beliau sedang menunggumu dirungannya saat ini."

"Baiklah," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dan pergi keluar dari kelasnya untuk menemui kepala sekolah diruangannya.

Yunho sedikit kesal karena acaranya diganggu, mendadak hilang saat mendengar teman sekelasnya berbicara pada Jaejoong kalau Appanya ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

'Untuk apa Appa memanggilnya?' pikir Yunho.

Sampailah Jaejoong kini didepan ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong merapikan seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong sedikit takut karena Ia berpikir kepala sekolah memanggilnya untuk urusan beasiswa.

'Ya tuhan.. Jangan sampai beasiswaku dicabut, aku masih ingin sekolah..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dengan cemas.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu bercat hitam itu.

Tok tok tok,

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong mendapat sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuk," ucap Mr. Jung selaku kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah Jung Senior High School ini.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dihadapannya, kemudian masuk dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah melihat kepala sekolah yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Duduklah Jae.." suruh Mr. Jung. Jaejoong menurut dan duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

"Maaf sebelumnya, untuk apa bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Jaejoong setelahnya.

Mr. Jung tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu, Jae. Aku harap kau mau membantuku.." ucap Mr. Jung.

"Saya akan membantu, jika memang saya mampu untuk melakukannya." jawab Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Kau adalah anak yang pandai, selalu mendapat juara umum.. Aku mempercayakanmu untuk menjadi guru private Yunho.." ucap Mr. Jung memberitahu maksud akan memanggil Jaejoong ke ruangannya. Seketika Jaejoong terbelalak, Ia tentu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Maksud bapak saya di suruh untuk mengajari Yunho belajar, begitu?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan.

"Ne, apa kau bersedia Jae?" tanya Mr. Jung. "Aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku," imbunya Mr. Jung kemudian. Mendengar itu Jaejoong terlihat bingung dan nampak tengah berfikir.

"I.. itu.. Apa boleh saya memikirkannya dulu? Saya akan memberikan jawabannya besok.." jawab Jaejoong yang masih bingung.

"Baiklah, tapi ku harap kau menerimanya karena ini juga bisa membuatmu untuk menghasilkan uang.."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." ucap Jaejoong undur diri. Dia-pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Rencana semula akan ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku dan pergi ke kantin sirna karena ulah Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelasnya karena memang pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera di mulai.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas, disana sudah ada Junsu yang duduk dibangkunya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu di kantin.." tanya Junsu karena Jaejoong tak datang menemuinya di kantin saat istirahat tadi.

"Aku habis dari ruangan kepala sekolah." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Junsu sekali lagi.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan di rumah.." jawab Jaejoong kemudian.

"Hmm, baiklah.."

.

Jaejoong sudah menceritakan pada Junsu perihal tentang kepala sekolah yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi guru private Yunho. Junsu menyarankan untuk menerimanya saja dengan begitu menurut Junsu, Jaejoong akan sering bertemu dengan Yunho dan mungkin itu bisa membuat Yunho kembali padanya.

"Apa aku harus menerimanya? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu dengan mudah jika harus bertemu denganmu setiap hari?" gumam Jaejoong lirih. Kini dia sedang berbaring diranjangnya. Jaejoong teringat kejadian tadi siang saat Yunho menciumnya. Perlahan Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. 'Lembut..' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Omo! Aku harus melupakannya, kau harus melupakannya Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, apa Yunho tahu mengenai hal ini ya?" ucap Jaejoong lagi. "Mana mungkin tidak tahu! Kalau Yunho menganggapku biasa, akupun harus menganggap dia biasa juga." sambungnya.

#

Jaejoong sudah memutuskannya, dan Ia memilih untuk menerimanya. Alasan kenapa Jaejoong menerima keinginan kepala sekolah itu, Jaejoong-pun tidak tahu. Dia merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak apalagi yang memintanya adalah kepala sekolah langsung yang merupakan Appa Yunho sendiri. Jaejoong juga ingin membuat Yunho merubah sikapnya yang jelek, Jaejoong memang masih menyimpan rasa suka terhadap Yunho tetapi dia berusaha untuk mengontrol perasaannya.

Pada jam istirahat, Jaejoong menemui kepala sekolah di ruangannya.

Tok Tok Tok,

"Masuk," jawab seseorang dari dalam kemudian Jaejoong membuka pintu lalu masuk.

"Anyeong haseyo." sapa Jaejoong pada Mr. Jung sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Duduklah Jae." ucap Mr. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Saya datang kemari sesuai janji saya kemarin untuk memberikan keputusan mengenai perihal kemarin itu." ujar Jaejoong memberitahu akan maksud dari kedatangannya sekarang.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Mr. Jung.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku bersedia untuk membantu Yunho belajar, saya akan melakukannya sebisa saya." jawab Jaejoong. Mr. Jung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa memulainya besok sepulang sekolah kalau begitu." ucap Mr. Jung dengan tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Setelahnya Jaejoong pergi ke perpustakan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang kemarin belum sempat Ia kembalikan. Disana Junsu sudah menunggunya. Jaejoong melihat Junsu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku, Jaejoong-pun menghampiri sahabat.

"Su.." panggil Jaejoong setelah sudah dekat dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk disamping Junsu.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Junsu dengan suara yang dikecilkan karena di perpustakan tentu pengunjung tidak boleh berisik.

"Eum, sudah tapi.. mungkin aku tidak bisa bekerja denganmu lagi, karena aku harus mengajari Yunho sepulang sekolah." ucap Jaejoong memberitahu. Mendengar itu Junsu sedikit kecewa, tentu dirinya tidak akan ada teman seperti biasa.

"Mianhe Su.." ucap Jaejoong merasa tak enak.

Namun Junsu tersenyum setelah itu.

"Gwaenchana hyung.. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, ku harap dengan begitu Yunho bisa menyukaimu.." ucapan Junsu barusan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu dan mengeluarkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

...

**T.B.C**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART-5**

Terlihat Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan kaki pulang menuju rumah mereka.

"Su.. Apa kau tidak mencoba untuk bekerja ditempat lain?" Jaejoong memulai membuka perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku juga ingin memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih bagus dari itu.. tapi kau kan tahu sendiri hyung." jawab Junsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Ne, kau benar. Andai saja aku bisa membantumu.."

"Sudahlah hyung tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas jangan lupa untuk menceritakan padaku nanti yah.." ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Menceritakan apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Ia malah terlihat bingung sekarang ini.

"Hyung dan Yunho.." jawab Junsu sambil menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa yang harus diceritakan? Tidak ada." jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Ah, hyung tidak seru.." respon Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

#

At Yunho's home

Kini Yunho dan kedua orangtuanya terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Yunnie, besok kau sudah mulai untuk belajar tambahan dirumah." ucap Umma Jung pada putranya.

"Mwo? Secepat itu Umma." ucap Yunho kaget. Ia tak menyangka orangtuanya benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

Appa Jung mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan istrinya barusan. "Lebih cepat lebih baik Yunho.." kata Appa Jung setelahnya.

"Tapi Appa ini kan baru semester 1.. Nanti saja kalau semester 2." ucap Yunho menolak.

"Kalau kau menolak maka semua fasilitas yang Appa dan Umma berikan padamu akan kami cabut!" ancam Appa Jung. Mendengar itu Yunho cemberut. Tentu Ia tak mau itu terjadi padanya.

"Ayolah, Yunnie jadi anak penurut.. ne?" pinta Umma Jung pada sang anak.

"Araso araso Appa, Umma.." dengan terpaksa akhirnya Yunho menerima kemauan orangtuanya itu.

"Yunnie, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh tinggal di apartemen lagi. Umma akan mengawasimu belajar di rumah.." ucap Umma Jung memberitahu.

"Terserah umma sajalah.." jawab Yunho ala kadarnya. Karena Ia juga sekarang sudah merasa bosan tinggal di apartemen itu.

"Jangan cemberut begitu.. tersenyumlah sayang.." ucap Umma Jung pada Yunho. Yunho-pun berpura-pura tersenyum memperlihat deretan giginya yang rapi. Umma Jung hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah anak tunggalnya ini.

Keesokan harinya.

Sepulang sekolah Jaejoong segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju biasa. Ia memilih memakai kaos lengan panjang berleher V-neck warna biru langit dan celana Jeans warna senada. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya setelah dirasa sudah rapih dan tak lupa membawa berbagai buku yang sudah dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sebagai bahan ajarnya saat akan mengajari Yunho nanti.

Umma Kim kagum melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat rapih dan cantik. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong berdandan serapih ini.

"Anak umma terlihat cantik hari ini.. mau kemana?" tanya Umma Kim menyapa anaknya ketika melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong cemberut mendengar perkataan Ummanya tadi. Karena Ummanya barusaja menyebut dirinya cantik dan sejujurnya Jaejoong tak menyukai itu. "Umma jangan katakan aku cantik, aku tidak suka.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ya? Kenyataannya kau memang cantik sayang.." jawab Umma Kim sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia suka menggoda putranya yang berparas cantik itu.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membantu Jung Yunho belajar di rumahnya, Umma.." ucap Jaejoong memberitahukan Ummanya.

"Jung Yunho?" Umma Kim merasa nama itu tak asing baginya.

"Ne, dia anak kepala sekolah di tempat Joongie sekolah Umma.." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Oh, putra Jung il woo?" tanya Umma Kim lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Joongie berangkat dulu yah Umma.." pamit Jaejoong pada Ummanya.

"Ne, hati-hati.."

...

"Sejak kepergianmu, komunikasi dengan sahabatmu terputus.." gumam Umma Kim. Umma Kim teringat tentang mendiang suaminya yang pada waktu itu meminta Il Woo - Appa Yunho untuk menjaganya dan juga Jaejoong.

Umma Kim menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tak ingat lagi dengan kami.." gumam Umma Kim lagi.

Pada waktu itu Umma Kim juga tidak terlalu berharap banyak tentang itu. Jaejoong yang diperbolehkan tetap sekolah di Jung senior high school juga sudah bersyukur.

...

Jaejoong sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Mr. Jung. Rumahnya terlihat megah dan mewah. Jaejoong terkagum-kagum melihat rumah yang indah seperti istana ini.

Ting tong,

Jaejoong memencet bel rumah itu..

Ceklek,

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa Yunho ada di rumah?" tanya Jaejoong langsung pada lekaki tua didepannya.

"Nona, mencari tuan Yunho?" tanya Lee Ahjusshi pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka, 'Aku kan namja..' gumamnya kemudian Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku sudah janji dengannya hari ini.." ucap Jaejoong manis.

"Tapi.. Tuan Yunho dia tidak ada dirumah sekarang.." jawab Lee Ahjusshi.

"Mwo? Tidak ada?" ucap Jaejoong kaget. Ia jadi bingung sekarang.

'Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini. Tetapi dia tidak ada?' Jaejoong tentu sedikit kesal karena itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi kecewa saat ini.

"Pak Lee, siapa yang datang?" Umma Jung bertanya pada Lee Ahjusshi ketika melihat Pak Lee berada di depan pintu tengah berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Teman tuan Yunho nyonya," jawab Pak Lee kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" ucap Umma Jung setelahnya.

"Tapi.. Tuan Yunho tidak ada.." jawab Lee Ahjusshi lagi.

Umma Jung pun menghampiri Lee Ahjusshi, dia-pun dapat melihat sendiri siapa teman Yunho yang datang itu.

"Anyeong," sapa Umma Jung pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, Anyoeng.." jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Umma Jung.

"Apa kau Jaejoong?" tanya Umma Jung menebak.

"Ne, aku Jaejoong. Aku datang kesini disuruh Mr. Jung untuk membantu Yunho belajar." jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Umma Jung tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong. "Masuklah," Umma Jung mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk kemudian Jaejoong duduk di sofa ruangtamu. Jaejoong sedikit gugup bertemu dengan umma Jung untuk pertama kalinya.

"Pak Lee, tolong buatkan minuman untuk Joongie.." ucap Umma Jung menyuruh Pak Lee. Pak Lee mengangguk, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar Umma Jung menyebutnya Joongie barusan. Karena sebutan itu hanya Umma dan orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang biasa memanggilnya demikian.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Joongie?" tanya Umma Jung dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman indah di wajahnya. Jaejoong-pun mengangguk, Ia tak merasa keberatan sama sekali dengan itu. Ia justru senang.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada didekat Umma Yunho ini.

"Hmm, Yunho kemana? Kenapa tidak ada dirumah?" tanya bertanya pada Umma Jung.

"Dasar anak itu, padahal Umma sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih awal.." jawab Umma Jung. "Umma mau menelpon Yunnie dulu, tunggu sebentar ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Lalu Umma Jung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yunho. Lumayan cukup lama Yunho tak mengangkat teleponnya juga. Umma Jung tak pernah menyerah dan berkali-kali mengulang panggilan ke-putranya itu.

"Waeyo, Umma?" jawab Yunho malas.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Cepat pulang, kau harus belajar tambahan hari ini!" Umma Jung memarahi Yunho.

"Aku malas umma.. Dia suruh pulang saja, mulai belajarnya besok!" jawab Yunho seenaknya.

"Tidak bisa! Cepat pulang atau Umma akan menyita mobil dan juga kartu ATM mu!" ancam Umma Jung, dengan begini Yunho pasti tidak akan membantah lagi.

"Ne ne umma, jangan mengancamku terus.. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai.." jawab Yunho dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Setelah menutup teleponnya Umma Jung melihat kearah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong-pun membalas senyum itu.

"Mian yah Joongie.. Yunho datang sedikit terlambat." ucap Umma Jung memberitahu.

"Ne, gwaenchana Jung Ahjumma.." jawab Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lee Ahjusshi datang membawa minuman dan cemilan. Kemudian Pak Lee menyuguhkannya di meja.

"Silahkan di minum Joongie." Umma Jung mempersilahkan.

"Ne, gomawo." jawab Jaejoong lalu mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Oh ya.. Ahjumma tinggal sebentar ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu Umma Jung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di ruangtamu.

10 Menit berlalu. Jaejoong merasa bosan menunggu Yunho terlalu lama, 5 Menit kemudian Jaejoong mendengar suara mobil terparkir di halaman rumah ini. Setelahnya. . .

"Selamat datang tuan muda Yunho.." sambut pelayan rumah disana.

Jaejoong mendengar sambutan itu. Berarti Yunho sudah datang? Entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi gugup seperti ini mendengar Yunho sudah datang. Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki Yunho memasuki ruangtamu keluarga Jung. Yunho menyipitkan mata musangnya saat menemukan sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

'Apa dia anak teman Appa itu?' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Lalu menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk itu.

"Kau orang yang akan mengajariku?" tanya Yunho dari arah belakang. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara saat itu juga.

"Eh, Ne.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit kaget. 'Kenapa dia bertanya harusnyakan sudah tahu?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho kaget saat menyadari orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah Jaejoong mantan pacarnya sekaligus teman satu kelasnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kerumahku?" ucap Yunho terkesan dingin dan tak suka.

Jaejoong menjadi bingung akan sikap Yunho saat ini. 'Ada apa dengannya? Tentu saja membantumu belajarkan?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Cepat Jawab!" ucap Yunho sekali lagi.

"I..itu..bu..bukan.." Jaejoong belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Umma Jung datang dan menyela.

"Ada apa Yunnie? Kenapa datang marah-marah begitu?" tanya Umma Jung.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk tak mengerti dengan semua ini. 'Apa Yunho tidak tahu kalau aku yang akan membantunya belajar? Tahu seperti ini aku tidak akan menerima tawaran ini.' gumam Jaejoong menyesal.

"Umma, kenapa Jaejoong ada disini?" tanya Yunho pada sang Umma. Umma hanya diam dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didada. "Jangan katakan kalau.. Jaejoong adalah anak teman Appa yang akan mengajariku belajar?" sambung Yunho menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Kau sudah tahu.. Kenapa bertanya?" jawab Umma Jung.

"Jadi benar?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Umma Jung mengangguk. "Belajarlah dengan baik, Joongie sudah lama menunggumu disini." kata Umma Jung memberitahu.

"Aku tidak mau diajarinya! Aku mau belajar asalkan jangan dengan dia!" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho yang sangat keras.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku permisi.." ucap Jaejoong hendak akan pergi dari tempat itu tapi Umma Jung melarangnya pulang.

"Joongie jangan pulang ne? Yunnie pasti mau belajar kok sebentar lagi.." bujuk Umma Jung.

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak mau!" kekeh Yunho.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ancaman itu bisa terwujud Yunnie.." ucap Umma Jung kembali mengancam.

"Arrrg.. Umma! Bisanya cuma mengancam! Ne, aku mau belajar!" ucap Yunho akhirnya dan langsung menarik lengan tangan Jaejoong.

GREP

"Eh," Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho menarik lengannya.

"Yunho! Kau mau bawa Joongie kemana?" teriak Umma Jung.

"Tentu saja ke kamar Umma.. Aku tidak mau belajar jika tidak dikamar!" jawab Yunho dengan suara tak kalah keras dari Umma Jung. Karena jarak mereka lumayan cukup jauh saat ini.. Kini Yunho membawa Jaejoong menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai atas, kamarnya berada.

Umma Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putranya itu. 'Benar-benar keras kepala sekali anak itu..'

"A..aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada lengannya.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Bisa diam tidak? Aku hanya membantumu agar tidak tersesat, rumahku sangat luas.." ucap Yunho melemahkan suaranya. Jaejoong memilih diam saat Yunho menatapnya seperti itu.

'Aku benci dengan tatapan matamu!' gerutu Jaejoong sambil terus melihat kearah Yunho. Saat Yunho balik melihatnya Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya malu-malu.

Cklek,

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ini kamarku.." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Duduklah, aku mau mandi dulu.." ucap Yunho lagi lalu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk dikursi meja belajar Yunho.

Yunho berjalan ke sisi pojok lalu melepaskan pakaiannya. Jaejoong melototkan matanya. 'Apa dia lupa, aku ada disini?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain asal tidak kearah Yunho yang ah... Kalian pasti tahu..

Yunho meletakkan seragamnya di gantungan. Kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Selagi Jaejoong menunggu Yunho. Dia melihat-lihat kamar Yunho.

"Kamarnya bagus dan nyaman," gumam Jaejoong. "Pasti nyaman sekali tidur dikasur seperti ini.." ucapnya lagi. Tidak seperti kasurnya yang ada dirumah, Jaejoong hanya tidur dikasur yang umurnya sudah lumayan tua tentu tidak senyaman kasur milik Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat foto-foto Yunho yang tertempel di dinding atau juga yang berada di meja belajarnya.

"Dia narsis sekali.. tapi.. tampan.." ucap Jaejoong memuji Yunho sambil memegang bingkai foto Yunho.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh barangku?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mi..Mian.." jawab Jaejoong dan langsung meletakkan bingkai itu kembali.

Yunho berjalan menuju lemari pakainnya. Ia memilih Tshirt dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Dirasa Yunho sudah selesai. Jaejoong membuka suaranya..

"Kalau begitu, kita akan belajar apa hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya berkacak pinggang sekarang.

"Kau saja yang menentukan.. Kau kan yang akan mengajariku.." jawab Yunho dingin. Jaejoong harus membiasakan dengan sifat Yunho yang keras kepala seperti itu tentunya..

"Begitu.. Lalu apa pelajaran yang paling sulit menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Tanya-tanya terus.. Aku tidak mau belajar kalau kau cerewet seperti itu.." Yunho malah menjawab dengan bentakan membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Mian.. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis. Kenapa Yunho terus memarahinya? Apa salahnya bertanya? Namun Jaejoong menahannya, Ia tidak mau dibilang anak cengeng.

"Kalau begitu kita belajar fisika saja.." ucap Jaejoong, kemudian Ia mengambil buku paket fisika yang Ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi pagi ditasnya.

Jaejoong bingung sekarang, sebenarnya Ia ingin bertanya lagi. 'Materi apa yang dirasa Yunho itu sulit..' tapi Jaejoong mengurungkan niatannya itu.. Ia takut Yunho akan membentaknya lagi.

"Kenapa kau memilih pelajaran yang paling aku benci?" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Walaupun membencinya, tapi.. Kau harus tetap mempelajarinya bukan? Ini salah satu yang akan diujikan saat Ujian nasional nanti.." jawab Jaejoong. "Mian.. Bukannya aku menyeramahimu.." sambung Jaejoong cepat-cepat takut kalau Yunho akan segera membalas kata-katanya dengan kejam.

"Kau memang menyeramahiku!" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang seperti biasa - keras. Yunho mengambil kursi disamping Jaejoong.

"Kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara halusnya. Yunho-pun mengangguk.  
Jaejoong memulai membuka bukunya.

'Ya tuhan.. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak dengan cepat jika berada didekatnya?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengontrol perasaannya itu. Serasa sudah sedikit bisa mengatur detak jantungnya, Jaejoong mulai untuk menjelaskan berbagai materi yang akan disampaikan pada Yunho. Yunho terus mengamati apa yang Jaejoong katakan padanya.

'Jika saja kau tak menolak ajakanku waktu itu.. Aku tidak akan membentakmu terus-menerus.' ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil melihat Jaejoong yang terus berbicara kepadanya.

Satu jam berlalu..

"Dari apa yang aku sampaikan padamu, apa ada yang belum jelas?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Semua.." jawab Yunho enteng.

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong kaget. "Apa aku terlalu cepat yah? Sehingga membuatmu tidak mengerti?" Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum canggung melihat Yunho. Ia menggarukkan bagian belakang kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu. Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum seperti itu dengan ekspresi biasa saja dan membuat Jaejoong segera menghentikan senyumannya itu segera.

"Aku akan mengulangnya sekali lagi pelan-pelan." ucap Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho hanya diam melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong memulai menjelaskan dari awal kembali dan itu tentu membuatnya lelah karena harus mengulangnya semua dari awal.

Yunho terus mengamati apa yang di ucapkan Jaejoong keluar dari mulutnya.

'Apa kau sepolos itu? Aku hanya membohongimu, mana mungkin aku tidak mengerti semuanya.. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kapok dan tidak akan datang untuk mengajariku lagi..' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

2 Jam berlalu...

"Y.. Yunh," gengan hati-hati Jaejoong memanggil Yunho yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal yang Jaejoong berikan padanya.

Yunho hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Jaejoong.

"Aku.. harus pulang sekarang.. ini sudah jam 6 sore." ucap Jaejoong khawatir dan terus melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Tidak bisa! Aku belum menyelesaikan soal ini. Bukankah perjanjiannya 4 jam sehari? Dan ini baru 3 jam." ucap Yunho tak memandang kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku tahu.. Tapi kau sendiri yang datang terlambat 1 jam. Jadi ini bukan salahku.." jawab Jaejoong membela diri.

Perkataan Jaejoong barusan membuat Yunho menatap kearahnya.

"Kau mau memakan gaji buta?" ucap Yunho menyindir. Karena Yunho sudah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**06.30 P.M**

Jaejoong terus memandang kearah jam dinding dengan gelisah. Yunho-pun menyadari itu namun Ia tak mau menanyakan apa yang membuat Jaejoong gelisah seperti itu.

**07.00 P.M**

"Aku sudah selesai.." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mengambil kertas jawaban Yunho dan memasukkannya dalam tas terburu-buru.

"Aku akan memeriksanya dirumah, aku pulang sekarang.." ucap Jaejoong terburu-buru.  
Namun saat hendak beranjak dari duduknya, Yunho menahan lengannya dan membuat Jaejoong terduduk kembali. Jaejoong tidak mengerti akan sikap Yunho barusan.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksanya sekarang juga. Disini." pinta Yunho.

"Tap.." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yunho sudah memotong.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan mengambil kertas jawaban Yunho kembali yang sempat Ia masukan dalam tasnya tadi.  
Jaejoong mulai mengamati setiap jawaban Yunho dikertas itu. Apa yang salah Jaejoong mencoret dan memperbaikinya. Yunho terus memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat serius namun dimatanya Jaejoong tetap manis dan cantik. Kadang kala Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat menemukan soal sulit dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri saat menemukan jawabannya. Yunho memandangi gerak-gerik dari bibir semerah cherry itu sedari-tadi. Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong, Yunho terus mengamatinya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong semakin dekat-dekat dan..

Tiba-tiba wajah Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yunho hendak mengatakan 'Aku sudah selesai..' Namun Yunho...

Chup,

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya. Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Brugh,

"A..aku pulang.." ucap Jaejoong tergagap.

Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar Yunho itu. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Apa yang baru saja Jaejoong lakukan padanya. Apa Jaejoong menolak ciuman darinya?

**...**

**T.B.C**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART-6**

Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga, dia harus segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tak mau Ummanya khawatir karena dia belum pulang juga sampai sesore ini. Umma Jung melihat Jaejoong lalu menyapa.

"Joongie, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Umma Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersadar Umma Jung bertanya padanya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Makan malamlah dulu sebelum pulang," tawar Umma Jung kemudian.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus segera pulang, itulah yang dia inginkan sejak tadi. Jika Yunho tak terus menahannya, dia mungkin sudah ada di rumah saat ini.

"Tidak Ahjumma.. Aku mau pulang saja.. saya permisi," pamit Jaejoong sopan.

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Kau pasti laparkan?" tanya Umma Jung lagi, Umma Yunho itu berusaha untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar dia mau makan malam bersamanya. Jaejoong bingung sekarang, ia ingin cepat pulang karena takut kendaraan umum menuju rumahnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak saat melihat wajah umma Jung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon..

"Baiklah.." akhirnya Jaejoong menerima tawaran Umma Jung.

"Tunggulah diruang makan, Ahjumma akan memanggil Yunnie dulu.." ucap Umma Jung.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Saat Umma Jung akan menaiki anak tangga, Yunho sudah terlihat akan menuruni tangga. Umma Jung tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Ayo Yunnie kita makan malam bersama." ajak Umma Jung pada Yunho.

"Ne, Umma.." jawab Yunho, lalu dia berjalan beriringan dengan ummanya menuju ruang makan. Yunho sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang masih berada di rumahnya dan kini sedang berbincang akrab dengan Appanya.

Jaejoong sedikit canggung saat bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Jaejoong duduk di samping Umma Jung, Yunho berhadapan dengan ummanya, Appa Jung berada ditengah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong makan malam dengan keluarga kecil Jung yang terdiri dari Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung dan anaknya yang bernama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong merasa sedikit canggung dengan suasana makan malam ini.

"Ayo, Joongie makanlah yang banyak." ucap Umma Jung pada Jaejoong sambil memberikan lauk diatas piring Jaejoong.

"Ne, Ahjumma gomawo." jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Jaejoong pun mulai memakan makanannya. Enak, itulah pendapat Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya makan dan tidak ada reaksi apapun.

15 Menit sudah Jaejoong makan malam bersama keluarga Jung dan inilah saatnya Jaejoong untuk pulang.

"Hmm, Ahjumma.. Sajangnim, aku mau pulang sekarang.." ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Sekarang hampir jam 08.00 malam Jaejoong harus segera pulang.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu, masih ada hidangan penutup. Kau harus memakannya Joongie." kata Umma Jung lembut.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ne, tapi.. aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah malam, ahjumma." ucap Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Umma Jung agar memperbolehkannya pulang sekarang juga.

"Yunho yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang." kini giliran Appa Jung bicara. Mendengar ucapan Appanya barusan Yunho melihat kearah Appanya.

"Siapa yang mau mengantarnya pulang? Aku tidak mau Appa!" ucap Yunho tak mau. Jaejoong yang semula merasa lega karena Yunho akan mengartarnya kini jadi tertunduk lesu.

'Mana mungkin Yunho mau mengantarkanku? Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku..' pikir Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kau tidak boleh membantah!" ucap Umma Jung sedikit keras.

"Tapi umma, Yunho ada janji malam ini.." jawab Yunho berbohong.

Jaejoong merasa tak enak melihat keributan kecil di ruang makan ini.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Ahjumma.." kata Jaejoong segera. Umma Jung menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Joongie?" tanya Umma Jung memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ne, aku biasa pulang sendiri." uca Jaejoong lagi. Umma Jung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Umma Jung khawatir kalau Jaejoong harus pulang sendirian di malam seperti ini apalagi rumahnya lumayan jauh. Umma Yunho itu merasa kecewa pada anaknya karena tak bisa mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

"Tapi, setelah makan hidangan penutup, bagaimana?" kata Umma Jung lagi.

"Baiklah.." jawab Jaejoong, ia memang tak bisa menolak permintaan Umma Jung.

Appa Jung dan Yunho hanya bisa melihat keakraban diantara Jaejoong dan Umma Jung.  
'Kenapa Umma, bisa cepat akrab dengan Jaejoong?' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

#

"Saya permisi.. Ahjumma, Sajangnim.. Errg Yunho," ucap Jaejoong pamit sedikit canggung bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. Ya, karena insiden di kamar Yunho tadi yang mendadak mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati.."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah mewah ini. Yunho beserta kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa melihat punggung Jaejoong sampai menghilang dibalik pintu gerbang rumah mereka.

"Kau seharusnya mengantarkannya Yunnie.. Kasihankan Joongie.. Umma takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.." ucap Umma Jung sedikit kesal pada anaknya karena tidak mau mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

"Umma, Jaejoong itu sudah besar dan tentunya sudah bisa menjaga dirinya-sendiri.." jawab  
Yunho sedikit kesal. 'Kenapa ummanya begitu perhatian dengan Jaejoong?'

"Kau ini tidak punya hati!" ucap Umma Jung dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian yang masih mematung dekat pintu utama.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, sebenarnya Yunho pun sedikit mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun juga Jaejoong adalah namja cantik? Bisa saja ada orang yang akan berniat buruk padanya. Tubuh Jaejoong terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja!

#

Entah kenapa Jaejoong sedikit takut berjalan sendirian ditempat ini. Ini kali pertamanya juga pulang malam ditempat asing seperti ini, tentu rasanya berbeda jika dengan jalan yang biasa Jaejoong lewati walaupun dimalam hari.

"Umma, aku pergi.." pamit Yunho pada Umma dan Appa-nya yang kini berada diruang keluarga.

Appa Jung mendongak mendengar suara anaknya berbicara. "Kau mau kemana, malam-malam begini Yunho-ah?" tanya Appa Jung.

"Hmm, aku mau ke rumah Yuchun, Appa." jawab Yunho.

"Tidak usah, diamlah dirumah sehari saja. Apa tidak bisa?" jawab Appa Jung tidak memperbolehkan anaknya keluar.

"Tap.. Tapi Appa aku sudah ada janji dengan Yuchun malam ini," bujuk Yunho sekali lagi.

"Apa janjimu begitu penting Yunnie? Keluar menepati janji pada Yuchun saja bisa. Tapi mengantarkan Joongie saja tidak mau.." ucap Umma Jung sedikit menyindir.

"Umma masih membahas ini? Baiklah sekarang juga Yunnie akan mencari Jaejoong dan mengantarkannya. Apa umma puas?" kata Yunho memberikan penekanan diakhir katanya.

"Baiklah, karena Yunnie sudah mengatakannya. Cepat laksanakan tugasmu chagi.." ucap Umma Jung dibarengi senyum manis dibibirnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ummanya.

"Aku berangkat umma, appa.." pamit Yunho.

"Hati-hati chagi.." ucap Umma Jung.

Yunho berjalan keluar dan mengambil mobil ferarri merahnya yang ada di halaman rumah. Yunho mulai mengendarai mobilnya perlahan, sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri di sekitar jalan yang ia lewaati. Siapa tahu ia melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan saat ini..

Kini Jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan papan yang terdapat jadwal kedatangan bus di halte bus. Suasananya terlihat sangat sepi. Jaejoong melihat-lihat jadwal kedatangan bus untuk daerahnya.

"Omo! Jam sepuluh? Yang benar saja!" ucap Jaejoong kaget. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menunggu sampai jam 10 atau jalan kaki saja ya?" ucap Jaejoong pada diri-sendiri. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi panjang yang ada di halte bus ini. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kenapa aku jadi merinding begini?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena memang udara disana cukup dingin.

"Lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja." lanjut Jaejoong lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mulai untuk berjalan, namun baru satu langkah, seseorang menahan tangan kanannya. Otomatis langkah Jaejoong terhenti, ia menelan salivanya kuat-kuat.

"Bi..biarkan aku pergi.. Ku mohon," ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearah seseorang yang menahannya saat ini. Karena Jaejoong pikir saat ini hantu-lah yang tengah menahannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang hantu?

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku.. Ku mohon biarkan aku pergi.." mohon Jaejoong sekali lagi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar sepertinya dia memang sangat takut sekarang sampai tak mau melihat kearah belakang seseorang yang sedang menahan lengannya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi.."

Suara seseorang itu terasa tak asing lagi ditelinga Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong masih ragu dan enggan untuk melihat kebelakang.

"Ikutlah denganku," ucap orang itu dan menarik tangan Jaejoong begitu saja. Membuat Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang menariknya sekarang.

"Yun.. Ho?" ucap Jaejoong kaget. Dia pun dengan refleks langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho.

GREP

Yunho yang menerima pelukan mendadak dari Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak membalasnya. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu, ia senang karena Yunho datang menjemputnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengantarkanku pulang, gomawo Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis menatap Yunho.

DEG

Melihat senyuman tulus yang Jaejoong berikan padanya membuat jantung Yunho berdetak tak normal seperti biasanya.

'Ada apa denganku? Ah itu tidak mungkin!' sangkal Yunho dalam hati dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Jaejoong bingung akan tingkah Yunho saat ini.

"Yun.. Yunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho. Karena Yunho terlihat diam saja.

"Eh, ouh.. a..asal kau tahu Jaejoong-ah. Aku datang kemari menjemputmu karena ummaku yang menyuruh!" ucap Yunho cepat, dia takut Jaejoong salah paham dengan maksud kedatangannya. Muka Jaejoong jadi sendu mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

'Mana mungkin Yunnie, mengkhawatirkanku? Kau tidak usah percaya diri begitu Jaejoong-ah!' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil tertunduk lesu. Ia kecewa? Tentu! Bagaimana pun juga Jaejoong masih mengharapkan Yunho akan benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Seperti ia yang tulus mencintai Yunho.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang!" ucap Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho berjalan dibelakangnya. Sampailah dimana Yunho memakirkan mobilnya, Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam mobil itu begitu pun dengan Yunho. Selama dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jaejoong, mereka hanya saling diam satu sama lain.

#

"Gomawo," ucap Jaejoong sebelum turun dari mobil Yunho. Jaejoong langsung pergi begitu ia turun dari mobil Ferrari Yunho. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada namja yang sudah mengantarkannya itu.

Yunho pun langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat kepergian Yunho.

"Hati-hati," ucap Jaejoong lirih.

#

Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Umma, Joongie pulang.." ucap Jaejoong dari arah depan.

"Ya ampun Joongie, kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Umma Kim khawatir pada anaknya.

"Ne, mianhe Joongie membuat umma khawatir.. Joongie pulang terlambat karena tadi sempat makan malam bersama keluarga Yunho." ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka sangat baik padamu, chagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Umma Kim tersenyum, Ia bersyukur karena anaknya diterima baik di keluarga Jung sepertinya.

"Umma, Joongie mau istirahat.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne, istirahatlah.." jawab Umma Kim.

#

Setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya, Yunho langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Kini dia sedang berbaring di ranjang king sizenya. Tubuhnya sedari tadi ia putar ke kanan dan kiri.

"Arrrgh.." Yunho berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Apa aku sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?" ucap Yunho berusaha menyangkal perasaannya itu karena sejak pulang tadi ia terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Di otaknya selalu menayangkan memori saat Jaejoong tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.." gumam Yunho sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

#

Sedangkan Jaejoong setelah ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia mandi dan sekarang sedang berbaring menyamping di atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa aku sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu, Yunnie-ah?" gumam Jaejoong. 'Kim Jaejoong, kau harus melupakannya..' lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati dan dia pun tertidur karena rasa kantuk memang sudah menyerangnya.

#

Ke esokan harinya,

Jaejoong dan Junsu berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Kini mereka sedang berada dalam bus untuk menuju Jung Senior High School - sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Junsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Jaejoong balik tidak mengerti.

"Ah, hyung! Tentu saja menjadi guru private Jung Yunho, seseorang yang sangat Kim Jaejoong cintai!" ucap Junsu lumayan keras.

"YA! Kim Junsu jaga bicaramu, ini dalam bus!" ucap Jaejoong memperingatkan, hanya dengan kalimat yang Junsu lontarkan tadi membuat wajah Jaejoong merona.

"Hyung, kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu? Jangan-jangan.." ucapan Junsu mengangtung. Karena Jaejoong sedang menutupi wajahnya yang merona itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia malu.

"Sudah Su-ie jangan menggodaku terus.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu.

Dari dalam Bus sampai berjalan dilorong sekolah, Junsu terus menggoda Jaejoong. Junsu penasaran karena Jaejoong tak juga memberitahunya, jadi ia godai terus Jaejoong sampai ia mengaku.

"Ne, ne.. aku akui dia memang menciumku.." aku Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Mwo? Yunho MENCIUM-" Perkataan Junsu langsung di hentikan oleh Jaejoong dengan membekap mulut Junsu dengan telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau ini! Tidak usah berteriak begitu! Bagaimana jika yang lain mendengarnya?" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Junsu mengangguk.

"Ne, mianhe hyung.. Aku hanya terkejut Hehe.." ucap Junsu meminta maaf diakhiri dengan cengiran kuda.

"Kau ini kebiasaan," ucap Jaejoong lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya begitu pula dengan Junsu yang mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, itu berarti.. Yunho menyukaimu.." ucap Junsu dengan volume kecil. Kini mereka sedang duduk dibangku mereka.

"Ku rasa tidak.. Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi.." ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri perbincangan. Kemudian Jaejoong memilih untuk membuka buku dan membaca buku sedangkan Junsu. Ia masih bingung dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Mana mungkin Yunho mencium sahabatnya kalau Yunho tidak menyukai Jaejoong?

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Sonsaengnim datang untuk siap mengajar.

.

.

Jam sekolah pun telah usai, Jaejoong dan Junsu bersiap untuk pulang. Kini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hyung, hari ini kau ke rumah Yunho lagi?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Kenapa tidak semangat begitu, hyung? Kaukan akan bertemu dengannya.." ucap Junsu lagi.

"Sama saja, bukankah aku juga bertemu dengannya di kelas tadi?"

"Ne, tapikan berbeda.. Hyung bisa lebih dekat dengannya, tidak seperti di kelas.. Kalian tak melakukan kontak apapun! Buatlah dia agar menyukaimu hyung!" ucap Junsu semangat.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi omongan Junsu.

"Ne, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya.." ucap Jaejoong lirih dan tertunduk.

"Hyung?" respon Junsu menggantung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa? Padahal rasa suka sahabatnya pada Yunho begitu besar dan dalam. Kini dia memilih untuk melupakannya? Kenapa?

"Jaejoong!"

Langkah Junsu dan Jaejoong terhenti saat ada seseorang memanggil Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang.

"Ne?" Jaejoong merespon panggilan itu. Junsu mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong itu. 'Yunho?' gumam Junsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, sebelum aku datang, kau tidak boleh pergi." ucap Yunho langsung. Jaejoong mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho padanya.

"Tidak perlu repot begitu. Aku bisa kesana sendiri." jawab Jaejoong ketus. Kini dirinya sudah mulai untuk mengontrol perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Aku tetap akan menjemputmu! Tidak boleh membantah! Dan.. Ini aku lakukan karena umma yang menyuruh!" ucap Yunho memberi alasan.

"Hmm begitu, tapi aku bisa sendiri. Tolong sampaikan pada Ahjumma tidak perlu repot begitu. Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong terkesan datar dan sedikit dingin? Jaejoong langsung pergi mengajak Junsu dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu dirinya selesai bicara.

"Mwo?" respon Yunho sedikit bingung? 'Ada apa dengannya? Dia menolakku?' tanya Yunho dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa Yunho sedikit takut melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong padanya. Bukankah selama ini Jaejoong bersikap manis saat sedang berbicara dengannya? Kenapa sekarang terkesan dingin begitu?

#

Yunho sudah menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia sudah berada di ruang tengah menonton tv.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah ada dirumah jam segini?" ucap Umma Jung lalu duduk disamping Yunho.

Yunho melirik sekilas kearah ummanya.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya aku berada disini, umma?"

"Ne, tentu.. Tapi.. Umma merasa ada yang aneh," ucap Umma Jung menatap anaknya itu.

"Aneh?" ucap Yunho tak mengerti maksud ummanya.

Umma Jung tersenyum. "Kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Joongie?" tebak Umma Jung.

"Emm..te..tentu saja tidak!" jawab Yunho mengelak.

"Ah, kau ini.. Jawab saja iya.." ucap Umma Jung. "Yunnie.. menyukainya?" lanjut Umma Jung. Tentu Umma Jung berharap putranya suka pada Jaejoong.

"I..itu.."

Ting Tong

"Sepertinya ada tamu, umma." ucap Yunho segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Jae.. Kau datang?" sambut Yunho sambil tersenyum manis ketika mendapati Jaejoong lah yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Masuklah.." ucap Yunho lagi menyuruh Jaejoong masuk. Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eh, Joongie sudah datang?" ucap Umma Jung saat melihat Jaejoong, lalu dia menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ne, Ahjumma.." jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Kita akan belajar sekarang umma.." ucap Yunho dan langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian menariknya menuju lantai atas.

"Kita belajar matematika hari ini.." ucap Jaejoong setelah duduk dikursi belajar yang ada di kamar Yunho, begitu pun Yunho yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku paketnya. Jaejoong langsung memulai untuk menerangkan satu-persatu cara pengerjaan untuk soal-soal yang ada dibuku itu. Yunho mengamati dengan cermat apa yang setiap Jaejoong ucapkan. Kadang ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti apa yang Jaejoong maksud. Namun, lambat laun tiba-tiba Yunho merasa bosan dengan terus mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong jelaskan. Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Jaejoong terlihat sangat serius sampai tak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diamati oleh seseorang disamping.

"Manis," gumam Yunho lirih sambil menyeringai saat memandang benda kenyal berwarna merah itu.

CHUP,

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dari samping. Jaejoong sontak kaget dan membulatkan mata indahnya itu. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Menciummu," jawab Yunho enteng. Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku lagi.

"Kita sedang belajar, jadi tolong jangan seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong tidak suka.

"Aku takut kau bosan, makanya aku menciummu." jawab Yunho masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Mwo?" perkataan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho kembali. "Tapi aku tidak suka!" lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak suka, bukankah kau menyukaiku? Harusnya kau senang karena kau mendapat ciuman dari orang yang kau sukai.." ucap Yunho.

"Aku... tidak menyukaimu.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit lirih dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Yunho masih dapat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan walau sangat lirih. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit mendengar Jaejoong berkata demikian?

"Mana mungkin! Kau menyukaiku!" ucap Yunho keras dan sedikit nyolot.

"Aku bilang aku tidak menyukaimu!" kini giliran Jaejoong dengan suara kerasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Tatap aku Jae?" ucap Yunho dan menggerakkan bahu Jaejoong supaya dapat mengarah menghadapnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak berani menatap mata Yunho secara langsung makanya ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja sekarang. Memang itu sesuatu yang sangat berat harus ia ucapkan akan tetapi dia harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang - tekadnya sudah bulat.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho dalam. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Jaejoong padanya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu.." ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

Mendengar ini, hati Yunho menjadi sakit?

Ia melepas tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau menyukaiku? Kita berpacaran?" ucap Yunho terus tak menyerah juga. Namun Jaejoong tak menjawabnya. "Baiklah, kita sekarang berpacaran, kau senang? Kau menyukaiku sekarang?" lanjut Yunho lagi.

"Aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu.." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya tak percaya.

"KENAPA?" tanya Yunho agak keras. Dia kesal karena Jaejoong menolaknya. Padahal dia sudah menawarkan untuk berpacaran.

"Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.." jelas Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku sekarang menyukaimu! Oh tidak, tapi mencintaimu!" balas Yunho segera.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak merespon. Ia bingung dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak percaya? Apa perlu aku membuktikannya?" ucap Yunho lagi namun Jaejoong tetap tak bergeming dan hanya diam saja.

Yunho langsung meraih wajah Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya dan. . .

CHUP CHUP CHUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong berulang kali. Jaejoong tak melawan dan membiarkan Yunho menciumnya.

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia malah membuka buku dan berkata "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan belajar sekarang.."

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Yunho ngambek.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau belajar sebelum kau jadi pacarku!" ucap Yunho memaksa. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku pacarmu sekarang.. Kita belajar?" ucap Jaejoong. Dia hanya berpura-pura mengatakan hal itu agar Yunho mau belajar secepatnya.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu kita belajar sekarang.." ucap Yunho senang dan mau belajar lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai untuk menerangkan tapi..

"Boo.." Yunho memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal sebenarnya.

"Berdirilah," suruh Yunho padanya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri. Yunho langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang Jaejoong duduki tadi kemudian membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk kembali. Jadi sekarang Jaejoong duduk di antara paha Yunho dan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Cepat mulai," ucap Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit risih dan tidak terbiasa dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau seperti ini Yun.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Boo.. aku bisa berkonsentrasi penuh jika seperti ini.." ucap Yunho manja?

Akhirnya Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memilih untuk menuruti apa yang Yunho mau. Mereka pun mulai belajar kembali.. Tapi.. Bibir Yunho tidak bisa diam? Dia selalu mencium pipi Jaejoong terus-menerus.

"Yunh.. hentikan.. jangan menciumiku terus.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit ke belakang agar bisa menatap Yunho. Yunho tak menggubris dan malah mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

CHUP

"Manis.. Soalnya bibir dan pipimu sangat manis Boo.. Aku menyukainya.." ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kita sedang belajar Yunh.. Jadi jangan lakukan itu, jebal.." mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Yunho menurut dan kembali duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan kekasihnya berbicara padanya. Tetap dengan posisi Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menopang dagunya dibahu Jaejoong.

**T.B.C**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART-7**

2 jam sudah waktu berlalu..

"Yunh, apa ada yang belum kau mengerti?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Tidak, semua yang kau jelaskan aku mengerti semuanya Boo.. Gomawo," jawab Yunho lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau kerjakan latihan soalnya.. aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.." pamit Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Boo, apa perlu Yunnie antar?" tawar Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Eh, tidak perlu.. aku bisa sendiri.. disanakan kamar mandinya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Yunho. Yunho mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu BOO!" teriak Yunho karena Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Yunho barusan.

Selama Jaejoong berada didalam kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di dalam sana. Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. 'Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu padaku Yunh?' batin Jaejoong dalam renungannya. Perasaan Jaejoong saat ini, jelas sangat bingung. Kemarin Yunho sangat dingin bahkan sering membentaknya, dan kali ini... Ia malah mendengar bahwa Yunho mencintainya? Apa yang di ucapkan Yunho itu tulus barusan?

Ckclek

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dengan pelan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini. Jaejoong merasa gugup dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Emmh, Yunh.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terus menatapnya. Jaejoong jadi gugup karenanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu didalam sana.." ucap Yunho dengan memperlihatkan rasa kekhawatirannya pada Jaejoong.

"Eh," Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan mengatakan demikian padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah," Yunho tersenyum lega dan membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jaejoong tak menolak itu, ia menikmati pelukan hangat yang diberikan Yunho padanya saat ini. Jaejoong merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman saat berada di dalam dekapan Yunho.

Yunho memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong semakin erat, Yunho baru menyadari kalau orang yang ada di dekapannya ini adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya. Ia sadar bahwa ia mencintainya sekarang.

"Saranghae," ucap Yunho seakan berbisik tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong terpaku diam, apa ia tak salah dengar barusan? Yunho, mengatakan 'Saranghae' padanya dengan sangat tulus dan lembut tadi.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, lalu ia menatap jauh ke dalam sepasang bola mata bening itu untuk mencari sebuah jawaban. "A..pa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu. Tak menyangka dirinya kini merasa sangat takut, takut Jaejoong akan menolak cintanya.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membalas tatapan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong pun mencari sebuah jawaban atas perkataan Yunho padanya melalui sepasang bola mata musang itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tak pernah bermain-main dalam hal seperti ini.." jawab Yunho dengan suara bassnya. Mendengar jawaban Yunho itu, tentu Jaejoong sangat senang. Itulah yang ia inginkan dari dulu. Mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

Jaejoong hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikan kesenangannya seperti apa.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Ye.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"I..itu," jawaban Jaejoong menggantung membuat Yunho cemas dibuatnya. Jantung Yunho berdetak tak normal saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Yunho dan memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong mencium aroma tubuh Yunho yang sangat segar. Yunho bingung, ada apa dengannya? Tapi Yunho membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Yunho pun menikmati dekapan Jaejoong padanya.

"Nado saranghae," ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih, tak begitu jelas karena posisi Jaejoong yang menempel di dada Yunho saat mengatakannya.

"Mwo?" ucap Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Yunho lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Nado saranghae, Yunnie-ah.." ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi. Mendengar itu, Yunho merasa sangat senang dan langsung meraih tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. Mereka pun saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Disaat Jaejoong menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menjalar ditubuhnya, ia dikejutkan dengan perkataan Yunho yang...

"Bercintalah denganku, Boo.." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat seketika itu juga mata Jaejoong membulat penuh dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Belum sempat menjawabnya. Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong secara paksa. "Hmmptt.. Yunh.." Jaejoong kesulitan untuk berbicara karena Yunho terus melancarkan aksinya pada bibir Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda imannya itu.

"Akh," Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan saat itu juga lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Yunho terus melancarkan aksinya tanpa memberikan sedikit kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk berbicara.

"Hmmpth, Yunh.. hmppt.." Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi Yunho itu. Tapi ternyata tak di sadari olehnya Yunho benar-benar sangat gesit..

Brukk..

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk di atas sebuah kasur yang Jaejoong pikir ini adalah kasur dimana Yunho biasa tidur. Jatuhnya Jaejoong di ikuti dengan tubuh Yunho, sehingga kini Jaejoong berada di bawah tubuh Yunho. Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai di atas ranjang? Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kearah tempat tidurnya saat mereka berciuman.

"Nghg.. Yunh," Jaejoong mengerang sambil menutup matanya. Aksi Yunho beralih - menciumi leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih mulus itu untuk di beri tanda-tanda cinta olehnya. Aksi Yunho bukan itu saja, ternyata dia melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Menciumi daerah leher dan memainkan nipple Jaejoong di balik kaus yang Jaejoong kenakan saat ini. Betapa nikmatnya yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini..

"Mendesahlah dan sebut namaku sayang.." ucap Yunho sangat menggoda tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali mendesah, mengerang berkali-kali oleh seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dalam hatinya Jaejoong ingin menolak perlakuan Yunho padanya, namun tak dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada dalam sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

.

.

"Nngh.. Yunh, sa-kit." ucap Jaejoong tercekat, ia merasakan sesuatu benda asing panjang nan besar memaksa masuk ke dalam miliknya.

"Tenanglah Boo.. sebentar lagihh milikku masuk sepenuhnya.." ucap Yunho sambil terus mendorong miliknya untuk masuk kedalam surga kekasihnya.

"Nghg ukhh, enggh.." Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun sekarang kecuali desahan tertahan, menahan rasa sakit yang sedang menghujam lubang miliknya saat ini. Sedangkan Yunho, ia terlihat semangat untuk terus membobol gawang pertahanan milik kekasihnya.

Milik Yunho pun tertanam dengan sempurna didalamnya.

"Ukhh, akhirnya masuk juga." ucap Yunho sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. Yunho tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya saat ini. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih sekilas.

"Aku gerakan sekarang, ne?" ucap Yunho meminta izin. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah pada kekasihnya. Yunho bertambah semakin bersemangat dua kali lipat setelah mendapat persetujuan sang kekasih. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dari oranglain selain diriku.." ucap Yunho sebelum memulai aksinya.

"Ngh ouh.. engg ukh, sem-pit.. ini sangat sempit Boo, kau benar-benar memuaskanku." ucap Yunho merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa tergambarkan.

"Lebihhh cepath.. Yunh.. iya.. di situhh terus di situh Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong. Rasa sakit yang menimpanya tadi kini mulai tergantikan menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang belum pernah Jaejoong rasakan sebelumnya. Kekasihnya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan nikmat.

"Ne, BooJae apa pun untukmu chagi.." jawab Yunho sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Dan terdengarlah suara desahan erangan dari dalam kamar itu, semua benda mati yang ada di kamar ini menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong.

2 jam kemudian,

"Ungh Yunh, se-sekarang jam berapahh?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berada di atasnya.

"Itu tidak penting Boo.." jawab Yunho yang masih asyik bermain dengan hole milik namja cantik ini.

"Ini sudah mulai gelaph Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong lagi, sebenarnya ia menginginkan untuk menghentikan aktivitas bercinta mereka yang berlangsung sudah cukup lama ini.

"Biarkanh sajahh gelaph lebih asyikk.." jawab Yunho dengan mata tertutup. Ia sedang merasakan miliknya yang seperti di pijit dan diremas secara halus oleh hole namja cantiknya.

"Akuh lelahh Yunh.. akuh harus pulang.." pinta Jaejoong pada Yunho. Jaejoong berharap Yunho menghentikan aktivitas pada tubuhnya sekarang juga. Dan benar saja, ucapan Jaejoong itu membuat pergerakan pinggul Yunho berhenti seketika. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya, Jaejoong sangat takut saat ditatap oleh Yunho seperti itu. Ia pun memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mianhe Boo.. aku terlalu asyik sampai lupa waktu." ucap Yunho lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan sayang. Jaejoong kembali melihat kearah Yunho.

"Ne, aku mengerti.." ucapan Jaejoong membuat hati Yunho merasa lega. Dengan terpaksa Yunho harus mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam surga kekasihnya. Seketika cairan putih dan bercak merah keluar dari dalam lubang itu. Permainan yang mereka lakukan kurang lebih sekitar 2 jam lebih, dan Yunho baru mendapat klimaks 2 kali sedangkan Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Menginaplah disini..kau pasti lelah.." ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Saat ini, Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tapi.." belum juga Jaejoong meneruskan perkataannya, Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya..

"hmppht..Yunh," Yunho melepas ciuman itu setelahnya dan menatap wajah sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Menurutlah, aku akan memberitahu ummamu kalau kau menginap hari ini." ucap Yunho agar Jaejoong tenang.

"Baiklah, gomawo Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidurlah.. aku mau mandi," ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh tak tertutupi sehelai benang-pun, seketika itu pula wajah Jaejoong memanas melihat tubuh polos sang kekasih. Jaejoong langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini terbaring diranjang tidurnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Jaejoong terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Mimpi indah ne? Nae BooJae-ah.." ucap Yunho lalu membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya. Setelahnya Yunho keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam. Aktivitas bercintanya tadi membuatnya merasa lapar. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya turun melewati tangga. Sesampainya di ruang makan terlihat sang umma sedang membantu menyiapkan makan malam.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Umma Jung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih memandang ke arah langkah kaki itu.

"Yunnie.." ucap Umma Jung saat melihat anaknya. Yunho menghampiri Ummanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di ruang makan itu. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang Umma Jung pun bertanya. "Dimana Joongie? Apa dia sudah pulang? Kau mengusirnya?" belum juga Yunho sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Umma Jung malah berburuk sangka terlebih dulu pada anaknya.

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku mengusirnya. Aku bukan orang seperti itu!" jawab Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Terdengar seperti orang membentak.

"Yunho! Jaga bicaramu!" ucap Appa Jung yang mendengar suara Yunho berbicara pada Ummanya itu tidaklah sopan.

"Mianhe, Appa.." ucap Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Cepat panggil Joongie, dia harus makan malam juga bersama kita." suruh Umma Jung pada Yunho.

"Dia sedang tidur Umma, Joongie.. dia terlihat sangat lelah.." ucap Yunho berusaha menjelaskan sewajar mungkin pada orangtuanya. Mendengar jawaban sang anak, Umma Jung menatap curiga pada anaknya itu.

"Ke..kenapa Umma menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Yunho tergagap, tak di pungkiri ia sangat takut jika kedua orangtuanya tahu kelakuan bejad anaknya tadi. Yang telah mengambil kesucian milik sang namja cantik yang kini sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

"Kau pasti sangat bodoh ya Yunnie? Sampai-sampai Joongie kelelahan mengajarimu." ucapan Umma Jung memang menusuk tapi tak apalah, Yunho sedikit lega karena ia kira Ummanya menangkap sesuatu aneh darinya.

"Hahaha, mungkin aku memang bodoh.." jawab Yunho dengan tertawa yang dibuat-buat. Benar-benar mencurigakan?

Makan malam pun di mulai seperti biasanya untuk malam ini. Karena sudah beberapa kali terakhir ini. Suasana ruang makan ini terlihat lebih ramai ketika Jaejoong membantu Yunho dalam belajar, Jaejoong akan ikut serta makan malam bersama mereka setelah mengajari Yunho itu selesai.

"Umma, tolong beritahu umma BooJae kalau BooJae menginap malam ini," ucap Yunho pada Ummanya. Ia lupa akan yang di ucapkan barusan saat memanggil nama namja cantik yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Mwo? BooJae?" tanya Umma Jung sedikit bingung. Yunho mulai menyadari kesalahannya barusan.

"Ma..maksudku Umma Joongie, umma...haha." ucap Yunho di akhiri tertawa yang dibuat-buat untuk yang ke dua kalinya di hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bertingkah aneh hari ini?" tanya Umma Jung menyelidik. Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah selesai Umma Appa! Umma jangan lupa telepon Umma Joongie ne?" ucap Yunho terburu-buru dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Cckk dasar aneh!" ucap Appa Jung mencium keanehan anaknya itu. Dirinya dan sang istri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah putranya yang aneh hari ini.

"Fuih, hampir saja. Kenapa aku jadi ceroboh seperti ini?" ucap Yunho setelah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Ngh.." Yunho mendengar suara lenguhan dari Jaejoong. Ia-pun menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa terbangun, Boo?" tanya Yunho pada sang kekasih.

"Tubuhku lengket, rasanya tidak nyaman Yunnie.. aku ingin membersihkan badanku." ucap Jaejoong yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk sehingga menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang polos. Terlihat bercak keunguan di sekitar tubuhnya, siapa lagi yang membuat tanda cinta sebanyak itu selain namja yang sedang menatap lapar sekarang?

Jaejoong segera menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya ketika melihat raut kelaparan sang beruang ganas.

"Yu..yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong sedikit takut pada Yunho.

'Omo! Sadarlah Jung Yunho, kau sudah bercinta dengannya tadi.. Dan itu hampir 3 jam kau melakukannya!' ucap hati Yunho berusaha menahan nafsunya. Ia benar-benar tak kuat jika harus di suguhi pemandangan indah di depannya seperti tadi.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi pada Yunho yang terlihat melamun.

"Emh yah.. ada apa Boo?" jawab Yunho setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku ingin mandi sekarang," ucap Jaejoong.

"Mandilah," jawab Yunho seadanya. Jaejoong pun mulai mencoba bangkit dari posisinya saat ini. Karena keadaan tubuhnya yang polos, ia mengangkat selimut itu juga beserta tubuhnya untuk turun dari ranjang. Setelah berhasil ia turunkan kedua kakinya menapakkan diatas lantai dan..

BRUG

Tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh, ia merasakan sesuatu perubahan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya termasuk pinggulnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir pada Jaejoong.

'Sakit, kenapa sakit sekali..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Ia terlihat khawatir pada Jaejoongnya.

"N-ne Yunnie, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Jaejoong cepat, segera bangkit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi setelahnya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan rasa kasihan.

"Apa aku benar melakukannya sampai segitunya?" gumam Yunho lirih menatap malang pintu kamar mandi itu.

#

Bathroom

'Omo! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa tidur dengannya dan.. tak menolaknya! Paboya Kim Jaejoong! Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!' ucap Jaejoong merutuki tindakan bodohnya itu.

20 Menit kemudian,

Jaejoong selesai membersihkan badannya dan sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Ia tak melihat ada Yunho di kamar ini.

"Kemana Yunnie?" gumam Jaejoong. Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu tak terlihat berantakan lagi dan kini terlihat sangat rapi dengan seprei baru berwarna biru langit.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan itu ke arah suara berasal.

"Kau sudah selesai, Boo?" tanya Yunho tak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku mengganti sepreinya, kau pasti tak nyaman jika harus tidur diseprei kotor kan?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengerti, jadi Yunho-lah yang mengganti seprei itu. Dalam hati Jaejoong sangat senang. Itu berarti, Yunho memang peduli padanya.

"Gomawo Yunnie," hanya kata itulah yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan saat ini.

Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam.." suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sebelum Jaejoong berjalan menuju ranjang itu. Yunho terlebih dulu memberikan night kiss pada namja cantiknya. Muka Jaejoong memerah seketika mendapat ciuman dari pacarnya itu.

"Selamat malam," ucap Yunho setelahnya.

"Malam." jawab Jaejoong menunduk. Ia sepertinya malu pada Yunho.. Karena wajahnya yang sangat merah bak kepiting rebus sekarang. Yunho terkekeh dalam hatinya melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong padanya.

#

Jaejoong mulai untuk menulusuri dunia mimpi sedangkan Yunho... Entah ada angin apa? Kini dirinya sedang berkutik dengan buku dan alat tulisnya. Kim Jaejoong memang benar sangat hebat. Jung Yunho yang pemalas kini menjadi rajin belajar dan semua ini karena Kim Jaejoong.

2 jam kemudian,

"Selesai, belajar sangat melelahkan juga." ucap Yunho. Lalu ia membereskan alat tulisnya beserta buku-buku itu kembali di letakkan di tempat asalnya. Yunho berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Ia terhenti kala melihat seseorang sedang tertidur dengan sangat cantik di ranjangnya. Ranjang yang biasanya kosong dan hanya dirinyalah yang menempati ranjang itu. Kini sesuatu yang baru telah muncul. Kim Jaejoong mengisi ranjang itu dengan kehangatannya.

"Ketika tidur pun, kau terlihat sangat cantik." ucap Yunho lagi. Tak mau berlama-lama memandangi namja cantik yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Ia segera mengikuti namja cantik untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantiknya. Tak lupa sebelum menutup matanya, Yunho terlebih dahulu sudah mematikan lampu di kamarnya dan di gantikan dengan lampu yang ada di meja nakas yang ia nyalakan.

Cup

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Let's meet in our dreams.." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Walau Yunho sadar Jaejoong tak mungkin mendengar ucapannya ia tetap melakukannya dan ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Hari ini Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya seperti seorang suami. Bagaimana bisa? Ia mendapatkan kepuasannya dan kini ia tidur dengan seseorang di ranjangnya. Yunho berpikir mempunyai istri enak juga. Iapun menginginkan untuk segera menikah secepatnya.

#

Besok paginya,

Karena teringat Jaejoong tadi malam menginap di rumahnya. Umma Jung menyuruh pembantunya membuat sarapan special pagi ini.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Umma Jung pada pembantunya.

"Tidak Nyonya, sebentar lagi semuanya siap." mendengar jawaban itu Umma Jung merasa lega. Walau sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi.

"Aku akan kekamar Yunho," ucap Umma Jung. Ia berniat untuk membangunkan anaknya dan juga calon menantunya kelak. Sampailah Umma Jung di depan kamar Yunho. Ia tak langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Yun.. Yunnie.. bangun sayang." ucap Umma Jung dari luar kamar. Karena tak juga mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam, Umma Jung masuk ke dalam kamar putranya. Yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang biasa. Umma Jung terlihat sedikit kesal karena Yunho tak bangun-bangun juga. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Yunho. Umma Jung sedikit terkejut namun bahagia. Dia melihat pemandangan yang indah dari pasangan yang baru resmi kemarin. Yunho terlihat mendekap tubuh Jaejoong sangat erat. Jaejoong terlihat sangat nyaman berada di dalam dekapan hangat namja chingunya. Akhirnya Umma Jung membatalkan niatannya untuk membangunkan mereka. Ia tersenyum bahagia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ada apa Yeobo?" tanya Appa Jung pada istrinya.

"Suamiku, sepertinya kita tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjodohkan mereka." ucap Umma Jung masih dengan raut bahagianya.

"Mwo?" Appa Jung sedikit tak mengerti akan ucapan istrinya barusan.

"Kurasa mereka saling menyukai," ucap Umma Jung di akhiri seringai manis di bibirnya.

"Owh begitu," respon Appa Jung. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa selain kata barusan yang ia ucapkan.

#

"Nghng," Jaejoong melenguh, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Hari ini adalah tidur yang paling nyenyak menurutnya. "Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong kala tersadar dirinya berada dalam dekapan Yunho saat ini. Pantas saja, ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ternyata Yunho-lah yang membuat semua itu untuknya?

Jaejoong tak langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melihat wajah Yunho yang sangat damai ketika tidur - terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir bentuk hati di depannya.

Cup

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho. Tak di duga ia akan seberani ini melakukannya. Jaejoong malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun ingin langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Saat akan terbangun, lengan kekar Yunho menahan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana hmm?" tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie kau terbangun?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Aku sudah bangun daritadi Boo, aku sengaja memejamkan mataku." jawab Yunho. Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah, itu berarti Yunho tahu perbuatannya barusan?

Tak Jaejoong sadari, Yunho sudah berada diatas tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ngnh Yunh.." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menciumi wajahnya bertubi-tubi. "Yunh, hentikanh.." mohon Jaejoong padanya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu barusan, Boo." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga namja cantiknya.

"Ta..pi.. akhh.." Jaejoong belum meneruskan perkataanya, Yunho sudah melancarkan aksinya di daerah sensetif milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yunho. Dan mereka pun melakukan permainan kecil sebentar sebelum mandi pagi.

30 Menit Kemudian.

"Ngh nghh.. Yunh Yunnie.." ucap namja cantik ini berulang kali memanggil nama sang kekasih. Namun sang kekasih nyatanya tak merespon juga?

"Nggh.. Yuuunhh.." desah Jaejoong panjang saat cairan cum miliknya keluar dengan sempurna dan membasahi tangan Yunho karena sedaritadi Yunho memainkan junior milik namja cantik di bawahnya sembari menarik ulur juniornya sendiri ke dalam surga sang namja cantik itu.

"Yunh.. hentikanh ini sudah siang." ucap Jaejoong lagi memperingatkan Yunho.

"Sebentar lagihh chagi.. sampai aku klimaks.." ucap Yunho sambil terus memaju mundurkan juniornya di hole sempit kekasihnya. Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu sampai Yunho mengeluarkan cairan cumnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian..

"Akkkhhh.." Yunho mendesah panjang kala cumnya keluar dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hah hah hah.." Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya sambil mengatur nafasnya begitu pun dengan Jaejoong.

15 Menit Kemudian,

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Mereka mandi bersama, Yunho membantu Jaejoong membersihkan badannya saat itu.

"Yun, aku tidak ada seragam.." ucap Jaejoong menyadari kalau dirinya menginap tanpa persiapan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tenanglah, kita masih punya waktu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang untuk mengganti seragam." perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lega dan bahagia.

"Gomawo Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong manja dan memeluk tubuh Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas. Pipi Jaejoong memerah saat Yunho mencium balik dirinya akan tetapi di bibir.

"Ayo kita sarapan.." ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong turun tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah terlihat Appa Jung sedang membaca koran hariannya dan Umma Jung yang hanya duduk menemani suaminya.

"Anyeong Umma Appa.." sapa Yunho pada orangtuanya. Umma Jung mendogak dan tersenyum sedangkan Appa Jung menghentikan aktivitas membaca korannya.

"Anyeong Ahjumma Ahjusshi," sapa Jaejoong pada orangtua Yunho.

"Ne anyeong," balas Umma Jung.

"Duduklah dan sarapan," ucap Appa Jung kemudian.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk. "Duduklah Boo.." Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Yunho, Jaejoong malu karena ada orangtua Yunho disana. Yunho menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan orangtua Yunho. Umma Jung hanya tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

Setelah Jaejoong duduk diduksinya, Yunho kemudian menyusul duduk disamping Jaejoong. Mereka berempat pun sarapan bersama kemudian.

15 Menit Kemudian,

"Umma Appa, kita sudah selesai.." ucap Yunho setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya begitu pun dengan Jaejoong.

"Kalian akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Umma Jung.

"Ne, tapi aku akan mengantar Joongie untuk mengganti seragam dulu di rumahnya." jawab Yunho.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ne.." ucap Umma Jung lagi. Dia tak menyangka Yunho bisa bersikap manis juga.

#

"Yun, tunggu sebentar ne.." ucap Jaejoong setelah sampai di dekat rumahnya. Karena rumah Jaejoong memasuki lorong sempit di antara dua bangunan besar, mobil Yunho tak bisa masuk dan harus menunggu di luar.

"Boo, aku ikut!" teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong akan memasuki lorong itu.

"Cepatlah!" teriak Jaejoong karena jarak mereka agak jauh.

"Ne!" Yunho pun ikut mengantar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya, Yunho hanya ingin tahu rumah Jaejoong dan bertemu dengan Umma dan Appanya.

"Anyeong Umma," Sapa Jaejoong dari luar.

"Joongie kau pulang?" tanya Umma Kim bingung.

"Joongie akan ganti seragam lalu sekolah, Umma.." jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Cepatlah hari sudah siang." ucap Umma Kim lagi. Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya. Tak disadari oleh Umma Kim, Jaejoong datang tak sendiri saat datang tadi.

"Eh." Umma Kim tersadar ada orang lain di rumahnya.

"Anyeong." sapa Yunho pada Umma Kim.

"Ne, Anyeong.. duduklah." suruh Umma Kim pada Yunho. Yunho pun menurut, Umma Kim pun ikut duduk. Ia kagum melihat Yunho yang begitu tampan menurutnya.

"Jung Yunho imnida, aku teman sekelas Joongie." jelas Yunho pada Umma Kim.

"Kau Jung Yunho putra Jung Il Woo?" tebak Umma Kim sedikit kaget. Yunho hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik, terlihat tampan seperti Appa-mu." puji Umma Kim.

"Ne gomawo,"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau mengantarkan Joongie.." ucap Umma Kim.

"Ne sama-sama Ahjumma." jawab Yunho.

"Aku sudah selesai, Umma.. Joongie berangkat ne.." pamit Jaejoong pada Ummanya. "Yunnie ayo!" panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan pamit pada Umma Kim. Jaejoong sedikit terburu-buru karena memang sudah siang. Jika tidak cepat mereka bisa terlambat nanti. Umma Kim mengantar putranya sampai di depan teras saja. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong dan Yunho sepertinya berteman baik.

**T.B.C****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**PART-8**

Merupakan suatu pemandangan yang baru terjadi di Jung Senior High School ini. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka dengan sangat mesra. Yunho terlihat begitu bangga menggandeng namja cantik yang kini berada di sampingnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih, sedangkan sang kekasih itu sendiri terlihat malu-malu karena tingkah kekasihnya.

Jaejoong sudah memperingatkan Yunho untuk melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pinggang rampingnya kini. "Yunh.. jangan seperti ini semua orang melihat ke arah kita.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongak menatap Yunho. Karena Yunho memang lebih tinggi darinya. Namun Yunho terlihat mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong itu. Yunho nampak tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tenanglah Boojae, biarkan itu terjadi. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada semua teman kita bahwa kau milikku sekarang." ucap Yunho dengan senyum mautnya. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. Ia tak bisa melawan Yunho kalau sudah begini.

Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan baru itu, melihat ke arah makhluk yang terlihat mersa dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Apakah Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran? Itulah yang ada dibenak para teman-teman Yunho maupun Jaejoong yang tak sengaja melihat kemesraan Yunho dan Jaejoong pagi ini.

Tentu banyak yang mengenal Yunho ataupun Jaejoong di sekolahnya, karena Yunho merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah yang juga appanya merangkap menjadi kepala sekolah di Jung Senior High School. Sedangkan Jaejoong - dia di kenal sebagai siswa yang pintar. Masuk ke sekolah tersebut pun karena beasiswa.

Kabar mengenai Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran pun menyebar dengan sangat cepat sekolahan itu. Tiffany mantan pacar Yunho pun mendengarnya. Dia jengah mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Bisa-bisanya Yunho oppa berpacaran dengan namja miskin itu!" ucap Tiffany tak suka. Firasaatnya tentang Yunho suka kepada Jaejoong ternyata benar. Tapi Tiffany berfikir bahwa Yunho hanya bermain-main saja. Yunho selalu tak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan lagipula umur mereka pun masih muda. Tak mungkin jika mereka melakukan hubungan yang serius. "Lihat saja, kau juga akan merasakan bagaimana di campakkan oleh Jung Yunho." ucap Tiffany lagi sambil menyeringai sinis.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memasuki kelas mereka, semua teman mereka pun melihat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung. Termasuk Junsu dan juga Yuchun. Saat ini mereka berdua ingin sekali segera menginterogasi Jaejoong ataupun Yunho untuk di mintai kejelasannya.

Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu namja cantik itu duduk di kursinya. Sebelumnya Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu sebagai bentuk sapaan pada namja manis itu.

"Hyung, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku sekarang juga." ucap Junsu penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang harus hyung jelaskan padamu?" tanya Jaejoong, membuat Junsu kesal pada hyung-nya yang lemot itu.

"Tentu saja hyung dan Yunho!" ucap Junsu penuh penekanaan. Karena namja manis itu sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara hyungnya dan Yunho itu.

"Eum..itu.." Jaejoong tengah berfikir akan menceritakan itu pada Junsu atau tidak, namun tiba-tiba saja guru di kelas mereka masuk untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku hyung/Yunho!" ucap Junsu dan Yuchun bersamaan. Yuchun-pun tadi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Junsu yaitu menginterogasi. Hanya saja Yuchun menginterogasi Yunho disini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Junsu maupun Yuchun. Mereka ingin segera mendapat penjelasan dari temannya itu.

"Hyung kita ke kantin saja bagaimana? Sekalian membayar hutangmu juga." ajak Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Hutang?" ucap Jaejoong bingung.

"Ya, hutang penjelasan! Ayok cepat!" ucap Junsu sambil menarik Jaejoong namun tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong yang lainnya pun di tarik oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah namja chingunya itu, semua orang belum mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali mereka sendiri. "A..ada apa Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau pergi dengannya Boo? Harusnya waktu luang ini kita habiskan bersama." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena saat ini dia juga harus pergi bersama Junsu ke kantin. Junsu menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong sedari awal.

"Memangnya apa alasanmu mengajak hyungku?" tanya Junsu dengan berani. Yunho menatap tak suka pada Junsu. Yunho memang dari awal tak menyukai Junsu karena Junsu selalu ikut campur. Menurutnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Yunho kesal.

Yuchun yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Yunho terdiam, kini mulai angkat bicara. "Ku rasa kalian harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami." ucap Yuchun.

#

Akhirnya ke empat orang itu.. Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yuchun memutuskan pergi ke kantin bersama. Itu pun merupakan suatu pemandangan baru yang terjadi di hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka duduk dalam satu meja di sebuah kantin. Sebelumnya itu tak pernah terjadi.

Junsu dan Yuchun memang teman satu kelas. Tapi mereka tak terlalu akrab satu sama lainnya. Mereka hanya kenal nama dan wajah saja. Namun saat ini mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu mengiterogasi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka butuh informasi dari mereka berdua.

"Jelaskan pada kami mengenai hubungan kalian sebenarnya.." ucap Yuchun pada Yunho. Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Yunho kini menatap kekasihnya itu. Apa Yunho akan memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada Yuchun - teman akrab Yunho? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan juga itu sudah cukup jelas bukan?" jawab Yunho tanpa memandang ke arah teman sebangkunya itu. Tapi Yuchun maupun Junsu merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Yunho barusan.

"Jadi apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Junsu akhirnya. Dia tak perlu waktu lagi untuk bertele-tele sehingga Junsu mengatakannya tepat pada intinya. Yuchun mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Junsu itu.

Namun belum terlihat Jaejoong maupun Yunho akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Junsu sebal jadinya. "Hyung, kau tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apa hyung dan Yunho berpacaran?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan gelisah. Apa dia harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya?

Jaejoong menatap pada Yunho, ia seakan bertanya pada kekasihnya. Apakah boleh Jaejoong memberitahukan yang sebenarnya? Yunho mengerti akan tatapan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho sebenarnya sangat malas, namun.. Yunho tiba-tiba menggenggam telapak tangan Jaejoong di hadapan Junsu dan juga Yuchun.

"Kami resmi berpacaran kemarin, kalian puas?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Yuchun dan Junsu secara bersamaan. Jaejoong tertunduk malu, dia diakui sebagai kekasih Yunho di hadapan temannya dan juga teman Yunho. Rasanya sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Jaejoong berfikir kembali bahwa sepertinya Yunho memang benar tulus mencintainya. Jaejoong menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman saja. Junsu dan Yuchun terlihat tak menanyakan apapun lagi setelah Yunho memberitahukan kebenarannya tadi. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makanan yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya. Karena mereka telah menunda rasa lapar di perut mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan kejelasan dari pasangan baru itu.

#

**Kediaman Rumah Yunho**

Terlihat salah pembantu di rumah Yunho sedang mengambil beberapa pakaian kotor yang ada di keranjang pakaian. Bibi itu akan mencuci semua pakaian kotor yang ada di dalam keranjang tersebut.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya bingung menatap seprei yang kotor terdapat seperti lendir yang tengah mengering. Bibi itu nampak bingung. "Kenapa kotor sekali?" gumamnya. Tanpa di ketahui olehnya sang nyonya rumah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Umma Jung menghampiri Bibi Seo yang sedang nampak bingung menatap seprei kotor dalam genggamannya, "Ada apa bi?" tanya Umma Yunho.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa nyonya. Hanya saja seprei ini kotor sekali." jawab Bibi Seo. Umma Jung mengambil seprei yang ada di tangan Bibi Seo dan dia-pun dapat melihat kotoran yang ada di seprei itu dengan jelas.

"Ini seprei Yunho bukan?" tanya Umma Jung. Dia tahu betul itu seprei yang berada di dalam kamar putranya, karena baru seminggu yang lalu ia mengganti seprei di kamar putranya itu. Bibi Seo mengangguk.

"Kapan Yunho mengganti seprei di kamarnya?" tanya Umma Jung pada Bibi Seo. Bibi Seo hanya menggeleng.

"Saya tidak tahu nyonya, saya menemukan seprei ini sudah ada di keranjang pakaian.." jawab Bibi Seo.

"Baiklah jika bibi tidak bisa mencucinya, biar seprei itu di loundry saja." ucap Umma Jung.

"Tidak usah nyonya, saya akan merendamnya terlebih dulu cukup lama setelah itu baru saya akan menggosoknya. Saya akan mencuci seprei itu dengan tangan biar bersih." ucap Bibi Seo. Umma Jung hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika bibi sanggup, mohon bantuannya yah bi.." ucap Umma Jung ramah. Umma Yunho selalu bersikap baik kepada setiap pembantu di rumahnya. Semua pembantu yang bekerja disana pun merasa betah bekerja hanya saja kadang tuan muda di rumah itu sering berbuat jahil pada mereka.

Umma Jung masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, benar saja memang seprei yang ada di kamar Yunho saat ini baru. Umma Jung merasa ada yang aneh, kemarin Yunho bersikap sangat aneh saat makan malam. Jaejoong tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka kemarin, Yunho berkata Jaejoong tertidur karena kelelahan? Di tambah lagi seprei Yunho yang kotor. Umma Jung jadi berfikir kembali mengenai kata-kata Yunho itu.

"Omo! Jangan-jangan mereka.." gumam Umma Jung tak percaya. Dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Umma Jung butuh penjelasan dari anaknya setelah dia pulang sekolah nanti.

#

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Jaejoong nampak sedang memasukkan beberapa buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ayok, kita pulang bersama Boo.." ucap Yunho dengan manis. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku akan pulang bersama Su-ie.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit tak enak. Yunho terlihat sedikit kecewa. Namun setelah Yunho melihat Yuchun - temannya, dia memiliki sebuah ide.

"Yuchun-ah!" panggil Yunho pada Yuchun. Yuchun menghampiri Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuchun.

"Kau antarkan Junsu pulang, ne?" ucap Yunho pada Yuchun. Yuchun yang mendengarnya menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak mau mengantarkannya pulang. Bagaimana pun kami ini tidak dekat!" ucap Yuchun menolak. Mendengar ucapan Yuchun itu Junsu terbawa emosi.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau pulang dengan playboy sepertimu!" ucap Junsu.

"Kalian kan teman sekelas, lagipula Junsu cukup manis untuk di bonceng di motor kerenmu itu." ucap Yunho lagi membujuk Yuchun.

Junsu tak mempedulikannya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Jaejoong hendak mengejar Junsu namun Yunho menahannya dengan tatapan memohon. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa tak enak pada Junsu. Dia sudah sangat sering meninggalkan Junsu. Sudah tidak bekerja bersama Junsu lagi dan kini di tambah tak bisa pulang sekolah bersama.. Jaejoong bahagia bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi ia tak mau kehilangan sahabat baiknya itu. Jaejoong akan meminta maaf setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

#

Junsu merasa kesal sekali hari ini, dia tidak tahu mengapa. Seharusnya dia tak marah tadi, sampai lupa untuk berpamitan pada Jaejoong. Sudahlah, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Junsu takut Jaejoong mengira dia marah padanya. Padahal ia tak keberatan sama sekali jika Jaejoong ingin pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Junsu pun merasa bahagia karena akhirnya Jaejoong bisa jadian juga dengan Yunho. Karena sudah tiga tahun lamanya sahabatnya itu memendam perasaan suka pada Yunho.

Junsu tengah berjalan seorang diri sambil melamun, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti mendadak di depannya dan membuat Junsu kaget.

"Yak!" ucap Junsu marah. Orang yang mengendarai motor itu membuka helmnya. Junsu kaget bahwa orang itu adalah teman satu kelasnya yaitu Yuchun.

'Mau apa dia?' ucap Junsu dalam hati.

"Naiklah ke motorku, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." ucap Yuchun tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau, kenapa kau repot-repot menawarkan diri sih.." ucap Junsu sebal.

"Kau tahu, banyak sekali gadis di luar sana yang mengantri ingin di bonceng di motorku! Kau itu sangat beruntung karena aku menawarkannya padamu!" ucap Yuchun lagi.

"Apa enaknya sih di bonceng motor olehmu!" ucap Junsu masih ketus.

"Gratis!" jawab Yuchun pendek. Iya memang gratis tak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos. Akan tetapi jawaban Yuchun tadi di luar dugaan Junsu, Junsu mengira Yuchun akan membanggakan dirinya-sendiri tapi ternyata...

'Iya juga sih gratis, tidak capek juga..' pikir Junsu dalam hati.

"Bagaimana mau tidak?" tanya Yuchun sekali lagi.

"Kau akan mengantarkanku langsung ke rumahku kan? Aku takut kau malah akan menculikku.." ucap Junsu. Dia tidak serius saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, naiklah.." perintah Yuchun kemudian. Junsu pun naik diatas motor Yuchun akhirnya. Yuchun menyeringai kemenangan. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Aku tidak akan membawamu segera pulang ke rumahmu..' sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Setengah perjalanan Junsu merasa aneh, arah tujuan rumahnya itu bukan melewati jalan yang sedang mereka lewati sekarang ini. Junsu merutuki kebodohannya karena baru menyadari saat ini.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" teriak Junsu. Namun Yuchun tak menjawabnya dan malam mempercepat laju motornya. Membuat Junsu tiba-tiba memeluk Yuchun dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Tentu Junsu melakukan itu reflek karena takut terjatuh. Junsu tak berkata apapun lagi tapi dia benar-benar akan memarahi Yuchun nanti.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang di namakan restoran. Junsu turun dari motor Yuchun.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kau kan sudah berjanji akan segera membawaku pulang. Bodohnya aku yang percaya padamu begitu saja!" ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Yuchun hanya tertawa menyeringai. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali membuat Junsu marah-marah.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti lapar juga kan? Sebaiknya kita masuk dan segera makan." ucap Yuchun.

"Aku tidak mau, aku.." Junsu tak meneruskan perkataannya. Junsu hanya takut dia tak bisa membayar makanan disana. Terlihat restoran itu cukup berkelas.

"Biar aku yang traktir.." ucap Yuchun sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku harus pulang sekarang aku tidak punya banyak waktu main-main bersama-mu. Aku harus bekerja sebentar lagi." ucap Junsu menolak.

"Bekerja? Bekerja apa?" tanya Yuchun. Junsu sebenarnya malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tak tahu, semua teman di sekolah juga tahu kan?" entah kenapa Junsu sangat marah saat ini pada Yuchun. Yuchun pasti ingin mengejeknya saja dengan membahas pekerjaan Junsu itu.

"Ja..di semua itu benar? Kau dan Jaejoong?" tanya Yuchun sedikit tak percaya. Yuchun memang mendengar beberapa gosip murahan tentang Junsu dan Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai pedagang koran di jalanan.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengejekku kan?" ucap Junsu sambil menahan air matanya. Dia pun tak tahu kenapa bisa dia ingin menangis hanya karena ini? Padahal di gosipkan di sekolah pun dia bisa mengabaikannya.

Yuchun belum sempat menjawab perkataan Junsu tadi, namun Junsu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Yuchun tak bermaksud apa-apa, dia memang baru tahu jika selama ini yang di katakan beberapa temannya adalah benar. Yuchun merasa bersalah pada Junsu. Baru kali ini Yuchun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada orang lain, biasanya ia akan bersikap tak peduli pada siapa pun.

"Tuan muda anda datang?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba di depan pintu restoran. Yuchun menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Anda ingin makan siang disini seperti biasa?" tanyanya lagi. Yuchun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Yuchun masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Restoran itu merupakan restoran milik keluarga Yuchun. Appa-nya merupakan seorang pengusaha restoran makanan Jepang dan sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di berbagai kota yang ada di Korea Selatan ini. Yuchun biasa makan siang di restoran appa-nya itu. Para pekerja disana pun mengenal anak dari bos ditempat mereka bekerja. Mereka akan melayani dengan baik jika Yuchun datang ke restoran itu.

Yuchun jadi melamun memikirkan Junsu, ia merasa kasihan pada temannya itu. Ia ingin membantu Junsu memperoleh pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu.

#

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di rumah Jaejoong, Umma Kim nampak terkejut jika dia akan bertemu dengan putra sahabat suaminya lagi siang ini. Sepertinya memang mereka sangat dekat. Pikir Umma Kim.

"Kalian makan siang-lah dulu sebelum pergi?" tawar Umma Kim pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Umma Kim tahu setelah ini putranya akan ke rumah Yunho untuk membantunya belajar. Terlihat dari keduanya belum ada yang mau menjawab. "Memang makanannya tidak se-enak di rumahmu Yunho, tapi kalian bisa mengisi perut kalian sebelum pergi belajar kan?" Yunho jadi merasa tak enak jika Umma Jaejoong sudah berkata demikian.

"Baiklah Ahjumma aku akan makan siang disini. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana enaknya masakan yang sudah Ahjumma buat.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Umma Kim pun tersenyum atas perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Kalo begitu tunggu sebentar ne, Umma akan menyiapkannya dulu.. Joongie bisa bantu Umma?" ucap Umma Kim pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong dan Umma-nya datang dengan membawa nasi dan juga lauk pauk. Mereka menatanya di sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya. Umma Kim memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Setelahnya untuk Jaejoong lalu dirinya. Mereka bertiga pun makan siang bersama dengan lauk sederhana. Suasananya terasa sedikit berbeda karena sekarang Yunho ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Biasanya Jaejoong hanya akan makan siang bersama dengan Umma-nya saja berdua. Momen ini menambah kedekatan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di pelataran rumah Yunho, seperti biasanya Jaejoong akan membantu Yunho belajar sehabis pulang sekolah.

Yunho mengandeng Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereke hendak menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju lantai atas dimana letak kamar Yunho berada. Namun sapaan dari Umma Jung membuat mereka tak jadi menuju lantai atas.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya.." ucap Umma Jung. Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan menongok ke arah suara berasal. Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Umma Jung.

"Ne, kami akan langsung belajar saja Umma.." ucap Yunho pada ummanya. Umma Jung terlihat berbeda hari ini. Biasanya dia akan membalas senyuman dari Jaejoong dan bersikap manis pada putranya. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sebelum kalian mulai belajar Umma ingin berbicara dengan kalian terlebih dulu.." ucap Umma Jung terkesan dingin lalu pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Umma Yunho di belakangnya, sepertinya Umma Jung akan berkata sesuatu yang penting. Pikir Jaejoong.

Mereka bertiga sudah kumpul di ruang keluarga, Appa Jung tak ikut andil disana. Umma Jung menatap putranya begitu serius lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong setelahnya. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya kala di tatap seperti itu oleh Umma Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang akan di katakan Umma Yunho pada mereka? Jaejoong merasa tak enak sekarang.

"Umma cepatlah, kami harus belajar." ucap Yunho pada Umma-nya.

"Jawab pertanyaan Umma dengan cepat kalau begitu. Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin sore?" ucap Umma Jung sambil menatap ke arah sepasang kekasih itu. Mendengar pertanyaan tadi tentu Jaejoong sangat gugup dan takut sedangkan Yunho - dia terlihat biasa saja.

"Kami belajar Umma.. Umma kan tahu itu?" jawab Yunho santai tanpa ada rasa gugup sama sekali. Dia memang belajar, tapi ada hal lain juga yang ia lakukan kemarin dengan namja cantik yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sungguh hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Umma Jung lagi. Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya saja. Dia takut.

"Tentu saja Umma, lalu apalagi?" ucap Yunho berusaha membuat orangtuanya itu percaya. Namun Umma Jung terlihat belum puas akan jawaban putranya itu. Karena Yunho bisa saja membohonginya. Putranya itu sungguh amat nakal.

"Joongie.." panggil Umma Jung lembut pada Jaejoong. Mungkin dengan begitu Jaejoong tidak akan takut. Sejak awal Umma Jung melihat Jaejoong seperti ketakutan. Dia perlu jawaban dari Jaejoong juga pikirnya. Karena jawaban dari putranya sendiri tak bisa di andalkan. Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Umma Jung.

"N..ne..Ahjumma.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Kemarin malam Joongie tertidur karena lelah?" tanya Umma Jung lembut. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk. "Kenapa?" lalu Umma Jung bertanya lagi.

"Umma! Kenapa tanya-tanya terus.. Yunnie mau belajar nih.." ucap Yunho kesal. Lalu dia menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget namun membiarkan Yunho menariknya untuk ikut bersama kekasihnya itu daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Umma Jung tadi. Sepertinya Umma Yunho curiga kepada mereka.

"Yak! Yunho Umma belum selesai bicara.." teriak Umma Jung pada putranya.

#

"Yunnie.. aku takut.." ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai di kamar Yunho. Yunho memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah kau tidak usah takut, Umma tidak marah padamu kok." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Lalu mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Se..sebaiknya kita jujur saja pada mereka," ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Boojae.. jika kita mengaku, orangtua kita pasti akan marah besar. Kau tak mau itu terjadi bukan?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan. Dia tak mau Umma-nya marah karena dia sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan bersama dengan Yunho kemarin itu. Jaejoong menyesalinya, bagaimana bisa dia tak melawan Yunho sama sekali kemarin?

Setelahnya Jaejoong pun mengajari Yunho belajar seperti biasanya, dan kebiasaan Yunho menjahili kekasihnya masih tetap berlaku. Yunho memang mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Tapi dia masih saja mencuri-curi untuk mencium pipi Jaejoong ataupun daerah lain dari kekasihnya yang menurutnya menggiurkan. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal pada Yunho.

"Yunnie! Tak bisakah kau serius? Aku lelah denganmu jika kau seperti ini terus.." ucap Jaejoong marah.

"Mianhe Boojae.. tapi Yunnie mendengarkan semua apa yang Boojae katakan kok." jawab Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong itu sekilas.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan semua soal yang ada disini, awas saja kalau tidak bisa." ucap Jaejoong masih marah.

"Baiklah, jadi jangan marah lagi ne?" jawab Yunho menurut lalu mengambil buku beserta pulpennya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang Jaejoong berikan barusan.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho untuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang baru saja ia berikan tadi. Selagi Yunho mengerjakan soal itu, Jaejoong mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang tidur Yunho dan berbaring disana. Jaejoong melamun, ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin itu. Apa Jaejoong menyesal sekarang?

Jaejoong pun sebenarnya masih mempertanyakan ketulusan cinta Yunho padanya. Yunho memang bersikap manis padanya sekarang ini dan dia-pun bahkan sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Jaejoong percaya dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Tetapi di hatinya masih ada sedikit keraguan. Jaejoong sedikit bingung, mungkin karena sikap Yunho yang terlalu mendadak cepat berubah tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuat Jaejoong merasa kurang pasti akan pernyataan cinta Yunho padanya. Tapi Jaejoong berharap Yunho memang tulus mencintainya. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Jaejoong merasa ngantuk dan tertidur.

20 Menit kemudian

Yunho menutup bukunya kala ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang Jaejoong berikan sebelumnya. Ia sangat senang akhirnya semua soal itu bisa ia selesaikan juga dengan begitu sekarang dia bisa bermain sedikit dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Boojae aku sudah selesai.." ucap Yunho dengan gembira. Ia baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong tak ada di sampingnya. Tak disangka Yunho begitu serius saat mengerjakan soal tadi sampai-sampai tak tahu kalau kekasihnya sudah tak ada di sampingnya sejak awal.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang, lalu ia tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Yunho pun menyeringai nakal. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ternyata kau tidur, oeh?" ucap Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur pulas. Yunho naik keatas ranjangnya dan berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong sehingga kini Yunho tengah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cantik kala memejamkan mata. Jaejoong memang selalu terlihat cantik. Ketika menutup mata ataupun tidak, dia selalu terlihat indah. Yunho tersenyum. Kenapa dia baru menyadari sekarang jika Jaejoong sangatlah cantik?

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Ia ingin mencium bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

"Ngh.." Jaejoong melenguh ketika Yunho mencium bibirnya itu namun mata Jaejoong masih terpejam. Yunho menambahkan aksinya lagi, dia menarik kaos yang Jaejoong kenakan sampai sebatas dada. Yunho langsung menyerang puting Jaejoong untuk dia kulum dan memilinnya juga. Yunho tengah asyik bermain-main di dada Jaejoong. Itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang seketika.

"Eungh..ah.." erang Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Puas dengan daerah dada, Yunho memilih daerah di bawahnya yaitu perut rata Jaejoong. Yunho menciumi perut Jaejoong sesekali menjilatnya dan memberikan tanda-tanda cinta di perut kekasihnya itu.

"Ah..nghh.." erang Jaejoong terus dalam tidurnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang dibuat Yunho pada tubuh Jaejoong membuat daerah pribadi Jaejoong menegang. Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain di perut kekasihnya itu ketika melihat gundukan cukup besar di antara selangkangan Jaejoong itu. Yunho menyeringai.

Langsung saja, Yunho membuka zipper celana milik kekasihnya itu dan membuka celana dalamnya juga. Nampaklah batang yang mengacung di hadapannya. Yunho langsung mengulum benda itu setelahnya.

"Ahh..eunghh..uhh.." Jaejoong terus mendesah karena perbuatan Yunho pada daerah pribadinya itu. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Jaejoong menatap sayu lalu melihat ke ara sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh saat ia tidur tadi. Dalam tidurnya Jaejoong bermimpi Yunho tengah memanjakan juniornya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya seketika kala yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah mimpi melainkan kenyataan. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar sedang memanjakan juniornya sekarang.

"Yunh..ahh..ahh..hentikanh..Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong setelah tersadar. Yunho mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan namun Yunho mengabaikannya. Yunho akan menyelesaikan itu sampai Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah panjang kala dia sudah berhasil mengeluarkan cairan putih dari juniornya itu. Yunho membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Susumu sangat manis Boo." ucap Yunho sambil menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi terlentangnya. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong akan beranjak bangun namun dia segera menindih Jaejoong dan kini Yunho berada diatas namja cantiknya.

"Yunh..jangan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho. Akan tetapi Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong balik lebih kuat. Jaejoong pun ambruk, Yunho langsung melancarkan aksinya memberikan ciuman panas pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin menolak namun karena tubuhnya lemas ia tidak bisa dan hanya pasrah menerima ciuman agresif dari sang kekasih.

"Nhh.." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong cukup brutal. Karena nafsu sedang menguasainya. Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk membuka mulutnya. Jaejoong pun membuka mulutnya terpaksa dan membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Mereka pun saling bertukar air liur dan bertarung lidah. Jaejoong berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Yunho dari dalam mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Yunho itu. Namun Yunho bisa lebih menekan kuat lidah Jaejoong balik. Sehingga mereka pun bertarung cukup kuat dalam ciuman mereka.

Nafas Jaejoong hampir habis dia pun tak sanggup untuk berciuman lebih lama lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh. Setidaknya menyadarkan Yunho untuk menyudahi itu saat ini. Jaejoong terus mendorong tubuh Yunho. Yunho pun sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu akan mati sebentar lagi jika dia tidak melepaskan ciuman itu sekarang juga.

"Hah..hah..hah!" Jaejoong mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat ini. Dia merasa lebih lega sekarang karena Yunho telah menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Kau keterlaluan..aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas karena ini." ucap Jaejoong kesal setelah dia bisa bernafas normal kembali. Yunho hanya tersenyum tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Aku ingin pulang." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Kita belum menyelesaikannya Boo.. biarkan aku merasukimu dulu.." ucap Yunho. Dia masih ingin bermain dengan kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, dia menolak. Jaejoong tak mau melakukan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tak mau. "Tidak Yunh..kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu..aku tidak mau.." tolak Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Boo, ini sudah sangat tanggung. Biarkan aku merasukimu..aku janji satu ronde saja." ucap Yunho memohon. Tapi Jaejoong tetap menolak. Dia akan beranjak dari ranjang itu. Akan tetapi Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong paksa dan menindihnya.

"Ah..Yunh..lepaskan..Yunh..hentikan.."

"Jangan Yunh.." Jaejoong terus memberontak menolak sentuhan dari kekasihnya, namun Yunho tak mempedulikannya dan terus melancarkan aksinya memberikan kiss mark di sekitar leher Jaejoong. "Yuuunh..." Jaejoong berterik cukup kencang. Suara Jaejoong di pastikan terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Umma Jung nampak masih tengah berfikir, bagaimana caranya agar kedua anak itu mengakui perbuatan mereka? Umma Jung sungguh tak mau mereka melakukan hal semacam itu di luar pernikahan. Tapi semoga saja pikiran buruknya itu tidak benar adanya.

Hari semakin sore, Umma Jung berniat ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi putranya ketika belajar. Selama ini dia tak pernah mengeceknya sama sekali. Jadi hari ini dia berniat untuk melihat bagaimana proses belajar anaknya yang terjadi di dalam kamar putranya tersebut.

Umma Jung membawa dua gelas minuman dan cemilan di sebuah nampan. Umma Yunho itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya yang kini tengah belajar. Umma Jung sampai di depan pintu kamar anaknya itu. Dia awalnya ingin mengetuk pintu bercat coklat itu terlebih dulu, namun dia urungkan niatnya kala mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Ngh..Yunh.." erang Jaejoong cukup kuat. Yunho tak menyadari jika suara yang Jaejoong timbulkan itu bisa saja terdengar sampai luar kamarnya. Yunho terlalu asik sehingga membuatnya tak dapat berfikir apapun dan mengabaikan semuanya.

CKLEK

Umma Jung membuka pintu di depannya begitu saja. Dia mendengarkan pandangannya mencari sosok putranya dan Jaejoong. Kala melihat ke arah tempat tidur putranya, dua orang yang ia kenal sedang bergumul diatas ranjang. Umma Jung sontak kaget dan menjatuhkan nampan yang ada di tangannya begitu saja.

PRANG

Seketika itu gelas dan yang lainnya bercecer di atas lantai begitu saja.

"YUNHO!" ucap Umma Jung setelahnya. Ia tak percaya jika dugaannya itu benar.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang cukup keras di timbulkan dan suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"U..umma.." ucap Yunho gugup. Umma Jung nampak sangat marah saat ini. Jaejoong segera mencari selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos.

"Ke ruang keluarga sekarang juga!" ucap Umma Jung marah. Yunho perlahan beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Yunho hanya menunduk saat melewati ummanya. Jaejoong masih terpaku diam diatas ranjang. Dia pun sangat takut saat ini.

"Mi..mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Umma Jung menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat.

"Rapihkan bajumu, Ahjumma menunggu di ruang keluarga." ucap Umma Jung dengan nada datar dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamar itu. Seketika Jaejoong menangis, ia sangat takut. Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya kembali. Menghapus air matanya dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

#

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga sudah ada Appa Jung disana beserta Umma Jung dan juga Yunho tentunya. Nyali Jaejoong semakin menciut kala bertemu pandang dengan Appa Jung. Jaejoong takut kalau dia pasti akan di keluarkan dari sekolah sekarang juga.

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. Yunho terlihat menundukkan wajahnya saja sedari tadi.

"Kalian harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kalian lakukan!" kata Appa Jung dengan tegas.

"Yunho siap menerima hukuman Appa.." jawab Yunho begitu pasrah. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho saat itu juga.

"A..aku..siap menerima hukuman juga.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kalian tahu yang kalian lakukan itu salah?" ucap Umma Jung. Yunho maupun Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sejak kapan kalian melakukannya?" tanya Umma Jung setelahnya.

"Kami hanya melakukannya dua kali ini Umma.. itupun karena kami saling mencintai." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho kembali saat Yunho menyampaikan kalimat itu. "Kami berpacaran.." ucap Yunho lagi dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk saat ini. Dia takut.

"Umma dan Appa sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian secepatnya." ucapan Umma Jung barusan membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho mendongak bersamaan menatap Umma Jung.

"Mwo?" ucap Yunho kaget. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Junsu tengah berjalan seorang diri, dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menjual koran. Junsu begitu lelah dan ingin segera sampai di rumah secepatnya. Namun seseorang memanggil namanya cukup kencang.

"Junsuuu..." sontak Junsu pun berbalik badan mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sebuah motor melaju ke arahnya. Junsu membuang muka saat menyadari soso yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia sedang malas bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Junsu.." ucap Yuchun ketika tepat berada di samping Junsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu malas dan tak melihat ke arah Yuchun sama sekali.

"Aku punya suatu penawaran bagus untukmu." ucap Yuchun dengan gembira. Namun Junsu tak ambil peduli dengan ucapan Yuchun padanya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku lelah. Kau bicara saja nanti saat di sekolah besok." ucap Junsu dan hendak pergi.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarkanku sampai habis." ucap Yuchun agar membuat Junsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan sekarang juga!" ucap Junsu ketus. Namun Yuchun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau ingat restoran tadi siang itu? Aku lihat disana ada lowongan pekerjaan. Ku kira kau membutuhkannya.." ucap Yuchun. Seketika raut wajah Junsu berubah.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohongkan?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan mengantarmu besok sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" tawar Yuchun lagi. Junsu mengangguk dengan senang hati dan melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Yuchun begitu saja. Yuchun pun ikut senang karena melihat Junsu yang tertawa gembira. Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat ini. Yuchun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia membantu Junsu tiba-tiba untuk memperoleh sebuah pekerjaan. Apakah dia kasihan pada namja manis itu? Atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini?

**T.B.C**

...

Fanfic ini tamat sebentar lagi. Jadi tidak akan ada konflik. Thanks dah baca dan review.


End file.
